Daughters of Night
by NorseFan1
Summary: After the end of the Wizarding War, Sophia Potter discovers plans to gain control of her. Choosing to lose her magic and leave the wizarding world, she gets Marked. It is a chance at a new life, to leave the past behind her- for both her and Hermione. New discoveries lead to a chance, not at just life, but love as well. But what stands in the way? Fem!Harry. House of Night X-Over.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Sophia Potter looked around the grand manor as the House Elves finished emptying it of all its contents, moving it from the warded property to the completely muggle manor nestled in the Welsh countryside. For every magical property her family held, they had a non-magical one that the ministry did not know about. The Potter family had apparently been a powerful force in years gone by, and with power came enemies. And sometimes those enemies held power too. So, as a precaution, her great grandfather had bought a muggle property for every magical one he owned. While they were by no means identical, they did each have the same amount of space and land. He had five magical, and five muggle properties then. Her grandfather had bought an extra two magical properties, and muggle counterparts. Her father, one, with a counterpart. Boltholes for the family. Her great grandfather also had a standing agreement with the goblins to transfer all their fortune in Gringotts to various muggle banks, to accounts registered to the different, muggle, addresses.

Unfortunately, Sophia was implementing the plans of her great grandfather. She knew that, in the next few days, something was going to happen to her fortune, and she would be damned if she let those that had been using her get their hands on her family money. Unfortunately, she did not have the time to do anything about the properties themselves, but this would be all they would get. Dumbledore was too clever for his plans to be stopped now. He had her backed into a corner, even if he did not know she was aware of that fact. Whatever happened in the next few days, her future was secure. She could live out the rest of her life without having to work a day, and they would be unable to take her family inheritance from her. They had no control over muggle wealth, and would have no idea how to track it down, or follow any sort of paper trail. So, while she could not stop Dumbledore carrying out his plans, she could prevent him from reaching the prize.

The house suddenly grew silent. Sophia drew in a breath and looked around the large entrance hall. "Bops!" She called out. An old house elf appeared in-front of her.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Is it done?"

"It is, Mistress. Every elf, in every house, has removed everything you own to muggle properties."

"And should this property, and you and the others, change hands?"

"We will not be able to take them back. They are the property of yourself, Mistress, and on Muggle Property, out of magical jurisdiction. So long as those properties do not change hands as well."

"Thank you Bops. This means the world to me."

"Mistress does not need to thank Bops. He is doing his job. Bops will miss his Mistress if she leaves for good. As he has missed her these past years."

"I'll miss you too Bops. But I don't think I will be able to come back," she said, smiling sadly as she looked at Bops. "I am going to go to my muggle apartment in London. Will you wait for me there, with something to eat ready for my usual lunch time?"

"Of course, Mistress."

"Thank you Bops," Sophia said. With one last look at the grand room, she turned and left the manor, walking down the drive to the gates and closing it behind her with a wave of her wand. Then, she apparated to London, and appeared silently in the shadow of trees beside the large luxury apartment block her London penthouse was based in. She walked into the building, over the white marble floors, and smiling at the woman at the desk as she walked past.

"Welcome back, Miss Potter," Amanda said.

"Thank you Amanda," Sophia responded, walking towards the elevator. She rode up to the top floor and walked calmly to her door, and opened it with her key, heading in to the smell of fish being cooked in fresh batter. Bops was going to give her yet another wonderful meal. It saddened her to wonder how many more he would cook for her.

Sophia headed past the floor to ceiling windows which looked out over the city and river, and past her modern open plan living room and kitchen to the patio doors which led straight to the large wooden balcony, complete with a garden and two sun loungers. She headed to the railings and looked out over the city and river, watching as life moved on. How many people in the city were aware of how close they had come to living in a country run by Voldemort? She was happy they lived in ignorance though. She wished she could do the same. Life would be much simpler, she thought.

A screech sounded and she looked up to see a barn owl flying towards her. It landed on the railing and held out its leg, offering the letter bearing the Ministry Seal. She took it and the owl flew off. Heading back inside, Sophia sat down on the white leather sofa and opened the letter to begin reading.

 _Dear Lady Potter,_

 _I am writing to inform you that a marriage contract between yourself and one Ronald Billius Weasley has been activated. You are hereby summoned to the Ministry of Magic to meet with your betrothed and discuss arrangements for your coming nuptials on Friday 18_ _th_ _June at one o'clock. Failure to attend without sufficient reason, such as severe illness where a healer has confined you to bed rest, will result in loss of your magic and also the loss of your family fortune and titles, the fortune and titles which will be awarded to your betrothed as compensation, the same result will occur should you decline the marriage._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Maverick Talon,_

 _Department for Magical Bindings and Contracts._

Sophia raised an eyebrow. So this was Dumbledore's plan. Of course, most of the Weasleys were fanatically loyal to the man, so he would no doubt receive a good portion of the money. And it would tie her to a 'decent' light family that could be trusted. She felt her magic well within her and the windows began to shake.

"Mistress?" Bops asked, wearily.

Sophia looked up. "Sorry Bops, I just received some bad news. The ministry has just offered me an ultimatum. Marry or lose my magic and family property." Of course, her fortune, apart from the magical houses, was all secure and safe from them. She had even sold her shares and sent the money to muggle accounts with the rest of her monetary wealth. Everything else in those vaults had been placed in safety deposit boxes. The windows stopped shaking as she calmed, realising she was scaring her faithful elf. "I am afraid after this Friday, you and the others will be serving another."

"Mistress is going to say no?"

"Yes I am. Luckily, thanks to our joint efforts, all they'll get is a few empty houses and two Knuts. I know the property is worth something, but they will get nothing like what they were hoping for."

"Mistress was very wise. Very wise indeed," Bops said. "Bops is very sad to lose his Mistress."

"I am very sad to lose you too Bops. But I cannot take you with me. If I would not lose my magic, I would be able to free you and the others now and bind you all back to me on Friday, but I won't have the magic to do it."

"Bops understands Mistress. And we will all do you proud."

"Well done Bops. Now, how about lunch?"

* * *

Sophia arrived in the Department for Magical Bindings and Contracts at precisely one o'clock and asked to see Maverick Talon. She was guided to his office and saw Dumbledore, Ron, Mr and Mrs. Weasley and a greying man with wire rimmed glasses. Sophia tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear so it did not fall into her eyes. Emerald eyes studied those in the room cautiously, slightly narrowed.

"Ah, Lady Potter," Talon said happily. "I'm so glad you made it. Please, take a seat!"

Before she could, she was ambushed in a hug by Mrs Weasley. "Sophia dear, it's so good to see you. We haven't heard from you in three weeks."

"I've been busy," Sophia said, freeing herself and sitting down. "Get on with it Mr Talon. I have plans for today. I ask that you get to the point."

Talon blinked, the smile slipping off his face. He cleared his throat. "Well then, this betrothal contract, drawn up by your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore," at this he nodded to the old wizard, "and signed by both him and Mr and Mrs Weasley state that you and young Mr Weasley here will marry before your eighteenth birthday takes place. Should one of you refuse, you will lose your magic and family funds, the latter going to the slighted party."

"I see. When was this contract drawn up?"

"Your twelfth birthday, my lady," Talon answered, a nervous edge to his voice.

"Would someone care to inform me why I was unaware of this until now and why I did not get a say in my future?"

"Not told?" Arthur asked, confused. "I believed that you were informed, and had agreed to this, before the signing. I thought you just wanted to act like you and Ron were in a normal relationship."

"We aren't in a relationship, Mr. Weasley. We never have been. Professor, would you care to tell me as my supposed _magical guardian?_ "

"I did it in your best interests. I did not want to burden you further," he answered benignly. Sophia could see the twinkle leave his eyes though. He was expecting meek acceptance.

"And you, Ronald? Did you know?"

"Yeah. Course I did."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes. It really is the best. To secure your future."

"To secure my fortune more like," Sophia snorted angrily.

"How dare you-"

"Shut up!" Sophia yelled at her, raising her voice for the first time. "I believe there is only one person in this room who really cares about what's best for me, and that is not you, Molly Weasley. Or your son, or the esteemed Headmaster. And I will tell you this now, I would rather die than go through with this."

"Sophia, dear girl, you will lose your magic and your fortune if you say no," Dumbledore pointed out, obviously hoping to sway her.

"You forget, headmaster, thanks to you and your decisions, I have spent more of my life without magic and money, than with. I can survive going days without food. I can survive being outside on freezing cold nights with nothing but rags on my back. All because _you_ abandoned me to the oh so _tender_ mercies of the Dursley's. I do not need magic. I do not need money. So I say a big Fuck You to you and this stupid contract!"

"Sophia, think about this, I'm your best mate! It's not as if I'm Malfoy!" Ron all but shouted back at her, ears reddening.

"My 'best mate' would not have reported on me for money," she hissed, glaring at him. He paled drastically. So did Molly, and no doubt, so did Dumbledore.

"How did you…?"

"I'm not as stupid as you all think. I grew up having to hide it. Came in handy when I saw someone claiming to be my friend always sneaking off," she turned to Talon again. "Now, Mr. Talon, how do I go about officially turning this down?"

He was staring at her, shocked. The saviour of the wizarding world was willingly giving up her magic and fortune. No one had done this before, let alone anyone near her magical levels and wealth. "Uh, I… um… I just have to scratch your name out in your blood. Or you can wait until your birthday. If you are not married to young Mr Weasley by then, you'll lose your magic automatically."

"May as well get this over with," Sophia sighed, holding out her hand, before turning to look at Arthur. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course," he answered, looking at her, tears in his eyes. He had honestly believed this wonderful young woman would be joining his family. How had he failed her so badly?

"I won't let you do this, you ungrateful little-"

Sophia laughed sharply, cutting her off. "Ungrateful? I saved you from Voldemort. I'm assuming that and my fortune was all you wanted? Well, you're welcome to everything in those vaults, and those properties and titles. Good luck to you. Now, Mr Weasley, once this is done, will you make sure I get back to Muggle London in one peace? I will be able to make my own way from there."

"I would be more than happy to," he agreed. He would do anything he could to make her life as easy as possible now.

"Mr Talon, get on with it!"

"I must insist," Dumbledore interjected, "that you think long and hard on this, Sophia."

Sophia snorted. "I did. Several days in fact. A few more won't change my mind. Mr Talon?" She fixed the man with a hard stare.

Shaking, the man pulled out a golden quill and reached out and grasped her hand. He used the sharp point of the magical quill to cut her finger and allowed the blood to well up around it, coating the tip easily. He then moved it to the contract, and crossed out her name. The moment he finished, she felt pain rip through her as her magic was dragged away from her body. Sophia doubled over, clutching her stomach, but she did not make a sound. Years of getting hurt even more for making a noise in a beating had taught her that.

When the pain stopped, she was breathing heavily, and could not feel her magical core. She blinked away the tears and straightened up as best she could. "I believe we are done here. Next time you all need saving from a Dark Lord, I'm afraid you're going to need to find some other poor sod to do your dirty work. Even had this not happened, I would have been done."

"Come on, Sophia," Arthur said gently, helping her from her seat, and leading her from the office.

"At least we still get the money," he heard Ron say. Oh he was going to be having a lot of strong words with his son and wife when he saw them later.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! I decided it was time to start posting this here, and not just on AO3.**


	2. Marked

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Sophia was trembling by the time they exited the ministry, into Muggle London. Arthur found them a bench and sat them both down. Hand trembling, Sophia reached up and pushed down the shoulder of her shirt, revealing the gold Norse rune, Kaen. "Typical. It stayed."

"Runes like that can appear on anyone, irrespective of their magical talent. We do not know for sure what it means. Just that you are linked to him, somehow."

"Yeah well, I hope to live my life without finding out. Thank you, Mr Weasley," she said looking up at the balding man while setting her shirt right again, covering up her shoulder.

"Please, call me Arthur. And I am so sorry that this happened Sophia." His eyes were filled with sadness.

"Me too, Arthur. It couldn't be helped. I wouldn't be forced into a marriage," she said, sighing. "If I do marry, it will be my choice. I wasn't going to stay anyway."

"What will you do now?"

"I have plans."

"Will you be able to go through with them?"

"Don't you worry about me Arthur. Like I said, I can take care of myself, and I plan to."

"I'm more than willing to help, if you need it."

"I know. But you have done more for me than just about anyone else. Tell Hermione I'll be in touch through muggle means though, yes?"

He smiled. Both girls really got on. And both had a rune. "Of course. She'll probably hit you the next time she sees you, for this little stunt."

"Probably," Sophia laughed. "But she'll understand I think."

"Yes, I think she will."

They sat together until she had stopped shaking and Arthur sighed. "Is there anything you need at all?"

"Nothing. But thank you."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to go. If you do need me. Contact me through Hermione."

"Of course. Good luck Arthur."

"You too, Sophia," he replied, drawing her into a hug. Both of them were fighting back the tears, being honestly very fond of one another. He stood, shot her one last, apologetic smile, and then checked to see that no one was watching and apparated away. Then, Sophia stood up and headed towards busier streets, with the intention of hailing a taxi.

* * *

"I want to be taken to the Potter Vaults," Ron said, proudly displaying the Potter Signet ring.

The goblin looked at it for a long moment, and then smiled, baring his teeth. "Of course, Lord Potter. Follow me." This one was just like the majority of witches and wizards. He was going to miss the last Lady Potter, but she had all of the goblins respect. She had staged quite the coup, and he was going to be there to witness the reactions of the first wizard and witch to realise it.

Molly had accompanied her son from the Ministry to Gringotts to see her sons' new vaults and ensure he set up a Vault for Albus, to compensate him for everything he had done for them. The cart they were taken to whizzed down the tracks to the nearest, and smallest, of the Potter Vaults. He used a key to open it. They watched in eager anticipation, and then gasped.

"EMPTY?!" Ron roared. "How can it be empty?!"

"Did you not know about your new finances, My Lord? The last Lady Potter lost the entire fortune somehow, just over a week ago. All that is left is two knuts in each vault and the houses."

"How could she lose that much in such a short space of time?" Molly gasped in horror. They were sure they were about to become the wealthiest wizarding family in Britain.

* * *

Two days later, she was in Wales, and in the non-magical manor. She had a small staff, each of them aware of the magical world, and each of them having signed confidentiality agreements. They were all very loyal, and being paid well enough to ensure they stayed that way. They were more than willing to ignore the magical portraits.

She had been coughing non-stop all day and had a massive headache so Sophia had just left the grounds to take a walk around the area, hoping the fresh air would do her some good when she saw him. The Vampyre with the crescent moon tattoo and filigree design on his face. She froze, watching him as he watched her. He raised his hand and pointed at her, the palm of his hand glowing as he did so.

"Sophia Potter, Night has Chosen Thee. Harken to her sweet voice and seek thy destiny at the House of Night."

She felt as if a bludger had hit her in the head and collapsed, blacking out. When she came too, Adam, her head groundskeeper, was leaning over her. "Are you alright miss?" he asked, worriedly, glancing up at her forehead.

"Yeah, I think so. My headache is awful though. What do you keep looking at?" For wizards, his behaviour was annoyingly normal, but for muggles, it wasn't. They tended not to notice her scar at all, and if they did, brushed it off.

"You've been marked, Miss. And it's a weird one too."

It was then she remembered. She looked up at the fifty year old man, meeting his concerned brown eyes. "I need to find a House of Night."

"Aye Miss, you do. I'm sure Jeremy will drive you though. It is one of his duties. Come on. Up you get. We need to get you sorted out before you go. Get you some things packed and ready. You have a long four years ahead of you." If he noticed she was tense as he helped her up and led her back onto the grounds, he didn't mention it.

"I'm going to have to contact the bank, make sure you all still get paid. I need to make sure this place is looked after."

"Of course Miss. But that can wait a little while, yes?"

She nodded. Her staff were all very kind tempered and knew just what to say when she talked to them.

When she got to her room, she looked into the mirror attached to the vanity table. Sophia's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. The outline of the half moon was not sapphire blue as she was sure all Vampyre marks were, but gold. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in," she croaked, feeling her stomach roil.

Adele entered and smiled softly. "Adam told me what happened. Said you might need help packing some things."

Sophia nodded. "Thank you Adele. That would be great. I don't really feel well."

"Understandable. You help me choose, and I'll do the heavy work. You need to rest as much as possible. And then you need to go inform your parents. Jeremy is getting the car ready. There's a House of Night just outside of Cardigan town."

Sophia stood and walked over to her. They opened her wardrobe, and eyed the new clothes inside, clothes Sophia had bought in Muggle London two days before she received the summons to the Ministry.

They selected several dresses, trousers, skirts and shirts as well as jeans and t-shirts and jumpers and coats. Adele chose the shoes, picking a pair of knee high, heeled, boots, a pair of trainers, smart heels and pumps, while Sophia grabbed her underwear. Then, Adele grabbed the two suitcases from under the bed. "You go and tell your parents, and I'll pack these and your toiletries," she said to Sophia. Adele was only a couple of years older than Sophia, but let off an air of authority. She also seemed to be the kind of person you could trust with anything.

"Thanks Adele," Sophia said, before turning and heading out of her large bedroom and to the study, all of which was on the first floor.

"Prongslet!" her father cried when she entered. She smiled up at their portrait and closed the door. Both her parents gasped when they saw her.

"Sophia, you've been marked!" her mother said, standing from the armchair she had been painted in. Then, she smiled widely, green eyes shining. "This is wonderful! Now, no matter what, you will have a chance at a future, even if those bastards find a way of getting at your money!" Lily had been constantly fretting that Dumbledore would find her money and property and take it from her, leaving her on the streets, alone.

"You don't mind?"

"Why should we?" James asked, also grinning. "Have you forgotten one of my best friends was a werewolf?"

Sophia blushed. "No."

"Good. Now, you need to get to the House of Night, but you will be able to visit us. Do us proud, Prongslet," her father grinned.

"Come home as often as possible. We've had so little time to chat," Lily said.

"I will."

* * *

The House of Night was a castle, built near the cliffs, a few miles away from Cardigan town. It was getting dark when they reached it, Jeremy pulling up to the gates. A burly Vampyre with long black hair and a broadsword stepped up to the car window, on the driver's side.

"Can I have your name and nature of business please sir?" he asked, looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled, the laugh lines around his grey eyes crinkling. "My employer, Miss Potter, was marked earlier. As her driver, I am here to drop her off, see that she gets here safely."

The Vampyre's dark eyes snapped to look at her, and he started upon seeing her strange mark. Then, he smiled. "Of course. I'll tell them to open the gates. Follow the drive to the main car park." He walked away, signalling to another warrior, who called out. A moment later, the ornate gates began to swing open, seemingly alone. They must have been electronic. Sophia stared at the scenery as they drove up the drive. The gardens were beautiful and in full bloom. And the castle, while smaller than Hogwarts, was equally as beautiful, and obviously younger. Lights shone out of a few windows, and as they pulled into the gravel car park, she saw that a woman stood in the large, open, doorway. She looked to be about thirty with thick, long, curly light brown hair and brown eyes. Her blue mark shone against pale skin, the intricate tattooing taking the form of waves. She and Jeremy got out of the car and headed for the boot. Jeremy insisted on grabbing both cases and carried them, easily keeping pace with Sophia, as they headed towards the smiling woman.

"Merry meet, Sophia Potter. I have been expecting you."

"Hello," she said nervously.

"I am Morgana, High Priestess of this House of Night. I am honoured to welcome you into our home. I am glad you arrived swiftly, seeing how differently our Goddess has marked you. Are you ready for your new life? A fresh start, as it were."

She felt her breath still. A fresh start? She nodded. "Yes," Sophia answered quietly.

"Then it is my duty to inform you that it is allowed for fledglings to take a new name, if they wish," she smiled gently.

A new name. Sophia felt happiness rush through her. She had felt wrong, keeping the Potter name. In the wizarding world, that was taken from her, leaving her Sophia No-Name. But for legal purposes, she had kept the name in the muggle world, but had not been comfortable with it. She thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Asta Emrys."

Morgana smiled. "Of course. If you would both follow me, I will lead you to where you will be staying."

The dorm was in a wing of the castle that overlooked a courtyard on one side, and the sea on the other. The surprisingly large room Morgana led her to was bare except for furniture, which consisted of two double beds, two wardrobes, two dressers and two desks and chairs, each set placed exactly opposite each other. The window was a bay window, with a place to sit, and there were a couple of bookshelves. A door stood on the left side of the room.

"This room will be yours for the next four years, during which time you could possibly gain a roommate. Through there is the bathroom," Morgana said, pointing to the door. "We pride ourselves with providing our fledglings with only the very best."

"Good thing Adele said she slipped in some bed covers, Miss," Jeremy said. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"No thank you Jeremy. You've been plenty of help."

"You will call if you need anything or if you want to come home?"

"Of course I will," Asta nodded.

"Good," he said, smiling at her softly. The young girl in front of him had been through a lot, and been incredibly lonely, he knew. He just hoped his young employer found what she needed here.

"Do you need help finding your way out, Sir?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can find my own way, thank you," Jeremy replied to Morgana, smiling at her. "Miss Emrys needs the help more than I do, I'm sure. I'll get out of your way. Miss Emrys, you have your phone?" Asta pulled out the phone she'd bought when she'd bought her new wardrobe. "Very good Miss. I will leave you to get settled."

He left the room, leaving Vampyre priestess and nervous fledgling alone. "I understand your nerves, Asta. Perhaps we should go over a few things so you know where you stand? School rules, schedule, that sort of thing?"

Asta gave the older Vampyre a small smile. "That sounds great."

"We should sit by the window, then," she said. "It is a wonderful view."

They walked over to it and Asta saw the land stretch out and then, it ended, leaving only the blue sea, shimmering in the fading light. "Wow."

"I thought you might like this view," Morgana smiled at her kindly. "Now, down the hall, on this side, you'll find the rec. room for the girls. It is the fifth door down. There is a kitchen past the door opposite, where you will be able to get food and drinks. Mostly they are breakfast foods and things for sandwiches and other snacks as lunch and dinner are all eaten in the dining room. I have a map for you, pointing to everything," she said, pulling out a couple of pieces of paper. "Each floor has its own map so each room can be accurately labelled. The only bedrooms which name the occupants are yours and mine, as I am going to be your mentor. Each fledgling has a full Vampyre to mentor them, someone they can approach for extra help, or if they just need to talk. All fledglings maps are the same, with their room and their mentors marked out. My office and classroom are also highlighted. Any questions so far?"

Asta shook her head. She was following, and so far, she had been given more information about this school than she ever had about Hogwarts. "Not yet. Hogwarts never gave me a map. Had to find my way around that one while guessing."

Morgana let out a sigh. "Hogwarts, of course. I take it that you have not had much experience in non-magical education?"

"Not since I was eleven," Asta answered, chewing on her lip nervously.

"Not to worry, this has happened in the past. We have had several witches and wizards. I'm sure we can have someone brought in to continue teaching you more advanced wizarding magic, if you wish?"

"That won't be a problem. I'm not a witch any longer," Asta said, her tone dark.

"What did they do?"

Asta looked up at her sharply. "How do you know it was them?"

"Vampyres have a very sharp intuition," she smiled grimly.

"Most people just always assume it's all on me," Asta told her, ducking her head.

She felt a gentle hand on her back and tensed slightly. "Not here, Asta. Here everyone comes in with a fresh start. Even you. Now, what happened?"

"They wanted to force me into a marriage contract. It was that, or lose my magic, titles and family fortune."

"You do not seem to have lost that last one," Morgana said.

Asta allowed herself a wry smile. "That's because I knew Dumbledore, the headmaster and 'leader of the light' was planning something. I moved everything I could to the non-magical world, and my non-magical properties. All Ron Weasley, my 'betrothed' got was a couple of nice, empty houses, my titles and a few vaults, each with only two bronze Knuts in."

Morgana began laughing. "Oh that is splendid! Absolutely wonderful!" she sobered then, and looked at Asta. "What you did was right. No one deserves to be forced into anything. You will find that everything here is up to you. Your future, your choice. If you choose to love someone, be they male or female, or varying in race, religion or creed, it is up to you entirely. Someone who is beloved of our Goddess is only touched when she wishes to be."

Asta wrapped her arms round her stomach, thinking back over her past. "I don't think I'm loved by anyone. Let alone a Goddess."

"That is where you are wrong, Asta," Morgana told her gently, hand coming under Asta's chin and tilting her face upwards, so she was looking at the High Priestess. "Our Goddess chose you, as she has all of us. You are just as special to her for that. More, even, if your mark is anything to go by. I have never seen anything quite like it. When did you lose your magic?"

"Two days ago, why?"

"Then this is fate. You have lost the magic of a common witch, but I believe that our Goddess has plans to gift you with even greater powers. Powers which, had you been given the choice, you would have chosen over your witches magic any day. Have patience, and it will come to you."

"You really believe that?"

"I do. Why else would Nyx have marked you so differently? And so soon after your loss of magic? You were meant to be here today, ready to discover your true powers. Hogwarts and your life as a witch was just an introduction to true magic. How about we move on to your schedule?" Morgana suddenly switched, holding up another piece of paper.

Smiling slightly, Asta took it, looking at the paper. Her first lesson would be Vampyre History, followed by art, then there was a choice of music classes followed by a Business class, then Lunch, Botany and a choice of physical exercise classes.

"So, for the options, what would you like to do? In coming terms, you will be taking different classes, so that students cover all bases of course, but what would you like to start your options with?"

"Can I try piano and horseback riding? I suck at singing, but I have always wanted to be able to play. And to ride."

"Alright then. Apart from your options, such as music and exercise, and Vampyre History, I will draw in tutors for you to catch you up to your fellows. After that, you will be able to join in regular classes. Vampyre History, like Vampyre sociology which you will begin next term, needs no tuition, as all new fledglings who come in start in exactly the same place. Of course, there are other exercise classes available in after class hours and various clubs where you can have more of a chance to interact with your fellow fledglings. I urge you to find something you enjoy doing, so you can interact and make friends and develop yourself further. These next four years are going to be about your development." She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe that was closest to the window and opened it. She pulled out a dark green shirt with silver thread running through it. Stitched on the chest, above where her heart would be was a delicate looking silver spiral path. "During class hours you must wear something with your class emblem. As a third former, yours is Nyx's Labyrinth, which symbolises the circular nature of life and the beginning of your journey. There are several different tops in here with it. It is the only type of uniform fledglings have. Our school colours are green and black. However, should you wish to leave the school and visit your home or the town, the rules state that you should cover your mark, a decent concealer should do it, and not wear any part of the uniform. So far so good?"

Asta nodded, smiling. "Yes, Morgana, definitely."

"Today, you need not go to any classes, but I suggest you take the night to settle in and familiarize yourself with the layout of the castle, and visit the rec room. I also suggest you see the library and media centre, and the gym, all of which are open until dawn, the time of which will be posted regularly along the school. Once you complete the change, knowing the time will become instinct to you."

"If I did want to go home, how long would I be allowed to be gone for?" Asta asked her.

"We say two days, no longer. You cannot afford to be far from full Vampyres for long, or you will begin to reject the change."

Asta nodded. "I think I've got it," she said.

"Good. I will leave you to get settled. And, just so you know, as this room will be yours for the next four years, you can decorate it in any way you wish. Should you gain a roommate, it will be up to the both of you to come to an agreement as to how it is decorated. Traditionally, each fledgling decorates their half of the room. As you are the only one here now, you can decorate it all as you wish. If you wish, you can even call in decorators. Even the furniture and bathroom can be changed."

"Thank you," Asta said to her. She'd been unable to decorate her room in Privet Drive, or her space in Gryffindor. And she had not had the chance to decorate her own places either. But she'd be spending four years here. Morgana left her to it then, closing the door behind her. Before she did anything, Asta once again pulled out her mobile, and opened her contacts list, going straight for 'H' and the only truly personal number there. She hit dial.

After a few rings, Hermione picked up, and she heard sniffling. "H-hello?"

"Hermione, is everything alright?"

"Sophia? Oh, hey! What's up?" The cheer that entered her voice was obviously forced. Something was really wrong with her friend.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I can tell you've been crying."

"Just a bad day at work. We fought this war for nothing, it seems. I'm still nothing more than a mudblood to them."

"Oh Hermione…" Asta said gently, knowing her friend was leaving something out, but also knowing she would talk when she was ready. There was a broken quality to her friend's voice that was somehow familiar.

"Enough about bigoted purebloods, what about you? How's muggle life treating you?"

"I'm not so muggle anymore. I was Marked by a Vampyre earlier. I'm in Cardigan House of Night. I even changed my name. A whole new fresh start."

"Oh Sophia that's wonderful! What's your new name?"

"Asta Emrys. Thought the surname would piss off the wizards if they ever found out."

Hermione laughed. "You're right. It would. I wish I could join you."

"You don't have to stay there you know. I have a place nearby. You can stay there, figure out where you want to go in life, we could visit each other regularly."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll have to think about it. Soph-Asta, that's going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah, I guess it will."

"Ron visited me yesterday. He was in an awful mood. Said you cheated him out of what was his. Demanded to know where you hid his money."

"I kind of did. Hid the Potter fortune and items in various places in the muggle world. They only got what I let them get. And the magical houses- which I emptied entirely down to the very last curtains. That'll teach them to try and force me to marry someone."

"S-Asta that was wonder-" She cut off and Asta heard a gasp.

"Hermione?" Asta asked, straightening.

"Asta, there's a Vampyre outside. She's looking right at me. She's pointing at me."

"She's going to mark you Hermione."

"She's saying something and-" Asta heard a thump.

"Hermione? Mya?" There was silence for a few minutes. Then she heard a groan. "Hermione!"

"Sophia?"

"Asta Hermione," she told her gently. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I have a splitting headache," she said.

"Do me a favour, look in the mirror."

"Ok," Hermione answered shakily. She then gasped. "It's silver!"

"Mine's gold. Look, you need to get to the nearest House of Night, Hermione. Ask them if it would be possible to come here. Both of us have a lot of catching up to do academically."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Hogwarts has been sorely lacking on non-magical subjects. Now pack your stuff and get going. I don't want you rejecting the change ok?"

"Ok. I'll get going. Talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, talk to you soon."

Asta sighed as the phone call came to an end and looked out at the suitcases. It was time to unpack.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chances to Heal

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Chapter 3

Three days later, Hermione arrived and was shown to the same room as Asta. Unlike Asta, she had chosen to keep her name. Both girls hugged when they saw each other and did not let go for five minutes. Hermione had the same class schedule as she did, except she chose singing instead of piano, and creative writing where Asta had been placed in Art. She had also chosen to learn how to ride. Both of them were still being kept out of the rest of classes, apart from their options and Vampyre History. Crookshanks had contentedly taken up residence on Hermione's bed while she and Asta unpacked her things.

"So, what's it like here?"

"Not bad. I'm still getting used to everything and everyone. Lessons are great, both the private ones and the three general. Vampyre History is so much more interesting than History of Magic. I'm enjoying learning how to play the piano and am growing used to horses. I'm mucking out and generally caring for a mare named Star. She's a beautiful dark brown with a white patch on her forehead in the shape of a star. The other fledglings are friendly enough, but right now we're all still sounding each other out. They're really surprised by my mark, I think."

"It may take them some time to get used to us being different. How quickly are you progressing with other studies?"

"My English isn't so bad, but Charlotte wants me to read more books, to broaden my horizons so to speak. I've already read The Color Purple and I'm currently reading the Book Thief. I have a list of what she wants me to read, but it's just a suggested one. So long as I read several of them, she doesn't mind if I branch off and read a few I've picked alone. Theresa is teaching me history, British and Worldwide, and I have a reading list for that too. Harper is teaching me math and economics, while Ivanna is teaching me basic science and helping me figure out technology more in depth than my phone and the TV's in the rec room."

"That sounds brilliant!" Hermione said, placing a few of her books on one of the shelves, and ending the packing. She looked around. "This room is nice, but it's…"

"A bit bare? Has no character?"

"Exactly."

"We can decorate. Morgana told me that. Athena is your mentor, yeah?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded.

"Ask her if you want, but Morgana said I can even get decorators in. And people to redo the bathroom. And it's not if I'm short on money."

"I saved up some through work if you want me to go halves?"

Morgana snorted. "Not a chance. I want to spend some of the money I cheated Weasley out of. Think of it as a form of unseen gloating."

Hermione grinned and grabbed her laptop. She and Asta sat down on Asta's bed with her laptop and began to plan. It would take a while, but they would be sorted soon enough.

* * *

Weeks passed by and they concentrated on catching up to their peers Education wise. Their determination had their teachers impressed. The adult Vampyres could see the two unusual fledglings were getting less sleep than they should be however, and knew there was something troubling both of them. Most nights, one of the two woke up screaming, which woke the other, ready to fight. Both were still traumatised from the war, and it showed in their everyday lives too. Someone would approach them from behind and they would tense, ready for a fight, only to relax, seeing they were in no danger. They also seemed to be far more comfortable with women than with men, always keeping them at arm's length, and being very weary around them. It was with that in mind that Morgana and Athena pulled the two aside to talk to them.

"Your studies are progressing wonderfully, but something is wrong, is it not?" Morgana began. The four of them were in her office.

"Everything's great. Life here's the best I've experienced," Asta answered. Hermione nodded in agreement. The other fledglings had gotten over their odd marks now, and were openly talking with them like they would anyone else.

"We can see you're integrating into life here. Slowly, but you are. However, we can also see something is wrong, something is holding you back. Something from your human lives. We have seen your reservations, your guarded looks. Especially around men."

Both Hermione and Asta shifted uncomfortably, and then looked at each other in shock, and then understanding. Asta felt tears well up at the fact that she had completely missed the signs in her best friend. The girl that was the closest thing she had to a sister. She saw Hermione beginning to cry as well.

"Oh Asta, I'm so sorry I never noticed!"

Asta grabbed her in a hug. "Me too Mya. I thought it was just the aftermath of the war. When?"

"My boss… in the Ministry… The guy I was secretary for. You?" She said quietly, finding it surprisingly easy to admit this to Asta, her best friend who, it turned out, had a similar experience. She was going to kill whoever touched her!

"V-Vernon."

"Your Uncle? I'll kill him!" Her voice was still low, but apparently not low enough.

"Do you want to press charges? Either of you?" This was Athena. Both Priestesses were looking equal parts concerned and mortified.

"I never want to see them again," Asta said. "Him, or my aunt and cousin."

"It wouldn't do me much good," Hermione said. "The Ministry wouldn't do anything. He's a Pureblood. I'm just a Mudblood that's now a creature. It's actually _lega_ l."

"I should have seen this," Morgana shook her head, looking tired. "I should have helped you both from the start. You both need and deserve a chance to heal from what has been done to you."

"I just want to forget," Asta mumbled.

Morgana came round the desk and kneeled in front of her. She took hold of Asta's hands. "I know you do, but if you leave it to fester, the memories will not go away. They will haunt you for the rest of your life. You need to be able to cope and heal, and shutting up and keeping quiet, trying to cope alone will not help. Aine is a trained psychologist. I ask that you give her a chance. Have several sessions with her. If you do not believe them to be helping, you can quit, but give her a chance. Both of you."

Asta took in a deep breath and nodded. "Ok. I'll try."

"Me too. Will they be one on one?" Hermione asked.

"They will, but I am sure talking to each other will also help," Athena said. "You can relate to one another, and both of you know that neither will tell anyone else if you do not want them to. Then there is us. Our doors are always open should you wish to talk to us. That is our job as your mentors of course."

They both nodded, clinging to each other. They had each been trying to cope alone, so used to not asking for help, not realising they could. But now they had it, and hopefully, hopefully, things would get better.

* * *

The decorators worked quickly over a weekend to sort out their room and bathroom, while they temporarily bunked in an empty one. When it was done their room was absolutely stunning. The walls were cream with silver and gold Celtic designs forming a boarder at the top of the walls. Gold pillows and throws with silver designs made the window bench even more comfortable. The wardrobes, chest of draws and desks and the chairs were all cream, and elegantly hand carved, just like the new bookshelves. Their beds were now Manhattan beds with cream leather covering the frames and comfortable memory foam mattresses. On the walls were canvas scenes of the night, including one of the Northern Lights over a lake and mountains. The bathroom had warm cream and brown tiling and a large bath and shower along with other amenities. Light wood doors closed the bathroom cabinets, and a large mirror stood above the sink. In the bedroom, a cat bed hung off the radiator and a scratching post, with multiple places for him to snooze and jump to as well, stood near the window, ready for Crookshanks to enjoy. His litter tray was to the side of the bedroom door, and would be diligently cleaned out, while a food and water bowl was nearer his bed. Their room had been turned into something that was entirely their own. Books were placed on the shelves and their clothes were put in the new wardrobes. So far, the storage space built into the beds went unneeded. Asta and Hermione shared a satisfied smile. They were making their new home their own and embracing their new lives as best they could.

* * *

"Tell me about Hogwarts. What was it like?" Aine asked Asta, surprising her.

"I thought we were going to talk about… about the Dursley's."

"We will. I want to get to know a bit about your past in general first," Aine told her. "It will help me understand more about you, what else forms you as a person. One of the logical places to start is your schooling, you spent so much time there, after all. Ten months of a year for six years. I want to know about the building, the people, the classes, and how you felt there. What were your experiences? How did it shape you? We'll take it a bit at a time of course, just like everything else, moving at a pace that suits you."

"Well, Hogwarts is a castle, like this, but bigger and older. Students travel there every first of September from Platform Nine and Three Quarters in Kings Cross. They take the Hogwarts Express, which is a scarlet steam engine. First years leave the train with all the others at Hogsmede station, and take the boats across the lake. The first time I saw the castle, it was absolutely beautiful. It never changed really. I've never seen anything quite like it. It was the first home I knew. Even if that home wasn't really the best. I met Hermione on the train. We quickly became friends."

"Were students separated like they are here for housing? Girls in one wing, boys in another?"

"Hogwarts has a house system. Gryffindor for the brave and bold, Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking and Ravenclaw for the intelligent and studious. A magical hat looks into your mind on your first night of your first year and sorts you. Hermione and I went to Gryffindor, though the Sorting Hat wanted me to go to Slytherin. Each house had their own common rooms and dorms. Gryffindor's was in one of the highest towers, and each year group had two dormitories, one for the girls, and one for the boys. We had classes with our housemates, and shared each class with one other house each time. Slytherin and Gryffindor have a centuries old rivalry between them."

"Why didn't you want to go to Slytherin? The characteristics don't sound too bad." Aine said.

"To be honest, my judgement had been warped by the time I got to the sorting. I was young and naive, trying desperately to fit in. I'd been told by two people I wanted to please, to be friends with, that it was the house where all dark wizards came from, such as Voldemort. Yeah, a lot do, but I really shouldn't have let it influence me. It didn't help that the only boy I'd met who wanted to go into Slytherin was an arrogant bastard who reminded me of my cousin, Dudley."

"What was your favourite class?"

"Either charms or my third year defence against the dark arts class. We had the best teacher that year. Remus Lupin. He was a friend of my parents, but he had to resign when it leaked out to the public that he was a werewolf. Parents wouldn't want such a 'dangerous beast,'" she sneered, "around their children."

"What's the wizarding view on Vampyres?"

"Both types, or just us?"

"Let's stick with us for now."

"We have more rights than the others, but not by much. Employment is available, but scarce, and we can't be hunted down and killed in cold blood legally, but we're sneered at, and torture _is_ allowed."

Aine's eyes flashed at that, before she composed herself. "It sounds very bigoted. What was your place, your niche for yourself, in that world? Where would you say you fit?"

And it went on, with Asta telling Aine bits and pieces about her life, not really going into the heavy stuff, but it felt surprisingly good to talk about it all with someone new. She felt a little bit lighter, and could see what the older Vampyre was doing, building up a level of trust. If she could trust her with the little things now, surely she could trust her with bigger things later when she was more comfortable? Asta felt surprisingly optimistic when she left the full Vampyre's office.

* * *

Her birthday came quickly, and Asta woke to presents on the foot of her bed. The newly turned eighteen year old smiled at the three gifts and looked up at her friend, who was still asleep. She got up and walked into the bathroom to begin getting ready. When she came out, she saw Hermione had just woken up. "Hey," she said, smiling.

"Asta! Happy Birthday!" Hermione stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Open your presents!"

Asta smiled and sat down, Hermione sitting next to her. She opened the first one and found a book. Alice in Wonderland. "It was one of my all-time favourites as a child. I'm sure you'll love it," Hermione told her.

"It's wonderful, thank you," Asta smiled, hugging her, before gently placing it to one side and grabbing the next present. She opened it to find a dark wooden box. Opening it, music began to play, a melodic little tune. The craftsmanship and the music were both stunningly beautiful. She smiled. There was even room to place some jewellery. "Oh thank you Hermione!"

"I saw it and thought it was something you might like. The next one was very hard to get."

Curious, Asta reached for the final present. She opened it to see another book, a small, battered grimoire. She opened it, and saw the traditional Vampyre greeting. She gasped. "It's a book of rituals and sacred days, written by Una, Vampyre High Priestess and Daughter of Boudicca."

"It was lost!"

"The wizards had it. They tried to use it to work Vampyre magic. After years of failure, they gave up. It passed from owner to owner, gathering dust. Magic kept it in tact. I placed a spell so it reads like present day English, instead of Celtic Welsh/Gaelic. Morgana and Athena both know about it, but no one else. I found it in Borgin and Burkes. It took me weeks to track."

"Mya… you went back there… for me?"

"I wanted to give you something good for your birthday. Your first in a new life. A better life. This struck me as just the thing."

"Oh thank you," Asta said, tearing up and hugging her friend tightly. She would have to think of something wonderful for Hermione's birthday.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	4. Mabon Revelations

**A/N: So, thanks to a review, I have just realised that this has been posted for a while on Archive, which allows for more tags, thus more cross overs. I completely forgot this site does not have the feature and to post a note at the start as I'm basically just uploading what I have from one site to this one right now. This is also a cross with the House of Night Series by P.C and Kristen Cast, so already crossed with an established world. In this world, Vampyres are known to humanity. As teenagers, some people are 'Marked'. This is the trigger of a physical change, the first signs of which are usually almost flu like in appearance. Then, a full grown Vampyre, who is a tracker, locates them and initiates the full change. This traditionally results in a blue crescent moon tattoo appearing on the forehead of the new fledgling. The change from human to Vampyre takes four years, but not all make it. Some reject the change and die. The fledglings who make the change become full Vampyres. Their marks expand on themselves and fill in, all in the Sapphire blue, though there has been precedent for other colours. Each Vampyre's full tattooing is unique to the individual- Celtic knotting, horses, birds, waves, flames- even a priestess clasping her hands around the moon which is at the centre of the forehead. While a Vampire will not burst into flames in the sunlight, the further into the change they go, the more sensitive they are and they do have very adept night vision. And of course, let us not forget the traditional craving of blood. While I do not anticipate established characters making too many appearances, except one rather main one, this is a crossover only in using the already established world the Cast mother and daughter team created. I do believe that the fledgling handbook is accessible on google books, which is a text book, along the lines of what J.K brought out with Fantastic Beasts. That may provide a bit more of an explanation to the Vampyres in this story, from the change to some of their rituals and History. (For those who have read HON, this is after all the books.)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Mabon. It was the first truly large celebration they had the chance to attend. It was days before Hermione's birthday, and Asta was ready for it. But first, they got to attend the celebrations of Mabon. They had been to normal rituals and full moon ceremonies of course, but this would be different. The feast of the Autumn Equinox was to celebrate the Harvest and the bounty provided by the Goddess' love. Morgana had just completed the ritual circle when it happened. A woman and a man formed into place. The woman was beautiful, with midnight black straight hair and multi-coloured eyes that shone with happiness and compassion. The man was tanned and very tall, with long dark hair and dark eyes. The most startling feature were his wings. They were huge and as silver as the moon.

"Merry Meet, my children," the woman said, smiling, and looking at them all with a smile.

"Goddess," Morgana said, her voice carrying to all of them gathered in the temple which was at the exact centre of the castle.

"Morgana," She said, smiling at her. "You do me proud every day, child, using your gifts to help your people."

"Thank you, Nyx," Morgana replied, standing even straighter at the praise.

Nyx then turned round the circle, until her gaze came to rest on Asta and Hermione, who she walked towards, the dark warrior, obviously Kalona, walked beside her. Nyx reached out, smiling gently at them, and placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Oh my daughters, it gladdens me to see you here where it is safe. You must be wondering why you are marked so differently?"

Both of them nodded, awed that she was speaking to them.

"It is because your spirits are the spirits of our daughters, taken and hidden from us in mortal form by servants of Darkness, cast through time to hide you even further from us, centuries in the future. A spell I cast allowed me to find you, but only when you were marked. I have since been able to see what you have had to suffer through and it saddens me greatly. Know this, my daughters, your lives will have love and happiness from here on out, if you will it," Nyx told them. Her hands moved to the runes each of them had. Kaen on Asta's left shoulder, and Thuris on Hermione's left forearm. Asta had worn an off the shoulder black velvet dress for the occasion, revealing the runes and Hermione a short sleeve black dress with silver trim, both of which kept the runes bare. "These are not what those in the wizarding world believed. They were not placed, but spontaneous. The two they belong to are your soulmates. Their people have physical marks that allow them to know who their soul mates are, without having to go through the hazards of trying to just figure it out and being fooled by someone with bad intentions. But these runes does not mean you _have_ to be with them. They just mean that if you _choose_ to be, you will have a much greater chance at happiness. They are both powerful warriors in their own right, and will protect you with their lives, and help avenge the wrongs done to you," Nyx smiled slyly at this. "But, until your warriors find you, which should not be long, I have a gift to protect you when you are apart."

At that, Crookshanks ran into the circle, right up to Nyx. She picked him up and stroked his fur. A silver light entered his eyes and she handed him to Hermione, before a jet black cat also ran into the circle. Nyx repeated the process and a silver glint appeared in the green eyes of the smaller cat, which she then handed to Asta.

"Your familiars will be a formidable force if you are attacked. Apart from your own powers, which you will begin to learn to use soon, they will be a last line of defence, should something go wrong," Nyx told them. She smiled and kissed the both of them on the foreheads. "Most importantly, my daughters, know you are no longer alone in this world. You are watched over, cared for, protected, and most of all, you are loved. Always loved."

She stepped backwards, allowing Kalona to take her place in-front of them. He touched their cheeks gently, and fleetingly. "Even though you are currently consigned to this realm, know you are princesses in ours. You have a divine spark within you. With that knowledge, I implore you to acquit yourself properly, knowing your true potentials. Make us proud daughters, as you have already done. Know we cannot love you any less than we already do, but our love grows by the night."

With that, Nyx once again approached them, her voice quieting so that only they could hear them. "I have one final gift for you. All Vampyres are naturally barren, and I cannot completely reverse that in you. But what I can do is lift it slightly. Should you choose a Vampyre or human mate and consort, as is your right, to love and be with, you will be like other Vampyres. However, should you choose your soulmates, you will be able to conceive. If I could give you the chance to have children with whoever you chose to love I would, but even my power is limited to certain rules," her hands touched their abdomens for a moment, and they felt warmth. Both of them were already crying at this point at the love radiating from her, but this made them sob. She had given them the chance of a family. The best chance she could and was allowed to give. She stepped away again, and looked round the circle. "My blessings upon you all, my children. Know I will be watching you all, and waiting to greet you when you eventually join me in my realm. Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again!"

With that, she and Kalona faded, but they all still felt the love left behind. The love of their goddess and her warrior mate.

"Thank you goddess!" Morgana called out, and was soon emulated by all in the circle. When it was closed, Asta and Hermione were approached by a red headed sixth former, her hair falling halfway down her back in heavy curls. Celeste was known to both of them, but they had only exchanged a few words.

She fisted her right hand and placed it over her heart, smiling warmly, bowing her head. "Merry Meet, Asta Emrys and Hermione Granger, daughters of Nyx."

"Merry Meet, Celeste Jones, Leader of the Dark Daughters," they replied together formally, fisting their own hands over their hearts and bowing their heads in greeting, extending her the same courtesy.

"I have wanted to approach you for some time. I have come to formally invite you to join the Dark Daughters. I know it seems as if I am only asking in light of our Goddess' revelations, but I was truly going to ask you tonight anyway. I had simply wanted to give you time to settle in and adjust to life here. You had less chances as you currently have private tuition thanks to the backwards ways of the wizards."

Both of them smiled. "We understand. With everything, we haven't really had much of a chance to properly look at the clubs offered," Asta told her. "And, I don't know about Hermione, but I'd be honoured," she said, shifting her new cat so she was holding it in one arm and brushed away her remaining tears, still overwhelmed at what had happened.

Hermione nodded. "I would be honoured as well. But would it be alright to stave off your ritual tonight. I'm still really overwhelmed. I just want to get something to eat and go to bed."

"Of course, I understand. Finding out your parents are an immortal goddess and her warrior must be a huge shock. I will find you tomorrow night to give you our meeting schedule. We will have to choose a meeting to formally induct you into the Dark Daughters. Asta, do you want to rest as well with your sister?"

"If you would not mind. I also have to get this one," she hefted the small cat, "settled. Learn how to cater to my cats every whim."

Celeste laughed. "Of course. Don't we all? Now, if you will excuse me, I have a ritual to perform. I will see you tomorrow night. Rest well."

"Have a good night," they both said. After she had walked away, they were approached by their mentors.

"How are you faring?" Morgana asked them.

"Overwhelmed," Hermione told them.

"Understandable," Athena replied. "Come, dine with us tonight so we can discuss what happened, and where we go from here."

They were led to the Vampyres dining room, and given menus instead of the buffet that the fledglings had. Asta ordered the Pasta Cabonara while Hermione chose the Fillet Steak.

"Tell me," Athena said when the order had been placed and the wine brought and poured for each of them. "Apart from your emotions, do you feel at all different? Concentrate on yourself, your inner self."

Asta found herself closing her eyes, hands absently petting her new familiar. It took a few deep breaths, but then she felt it. It was like her magic had felt, except it was fuller, and more powerful, reaching into every part of her. It responded to her examination excitedly, welling up, ready for use. She heard a gasp and her eyes snapped open. She saw her body was encompassed in a gold and green glow. The sound of crackling electric reached her and she turned to see electric currents running across Hermione's skin, her hair frizzing badly and going wild. Both of them looked at each other for a moment, before their powers faded from view, and they went back to normal, Asta making a conscious effort to pull the power back, having no doubt Hermione was doing the same. They looked at their mentors, who were wide eyed.

"That was… wondrous," Morgana breathed. "I could feel your auras. They were more powerful than any other I have felt. We must arrange training for you to learn to use your powers. Now, tell me Asta, what are you going to name your cat?"

Asta lifted the black cat up and checked its gender. She was female. "Hmm… how about Fade? I'm sure in the night she'll just appear to disappear, looking at her coat."

"An apt name," Morgana told her, smiling. "I will see to it that a litter tray and food and water bowls are sent for her. It is up to you to sort the rest as I am sure you want to spoil her like Crookshanks there." She smiled at Hermione and the large brown fur ball. When the food was brought, Asta realised just how hungry she was, and began wolfing down the pasta. Fade jumped up from her lap to her shoulders and lay down there, like a scarf, draped over her neck and part of her shoulders and began purring, rubbing her face against Asta's contentedly. Life was finally becoming good for her.

* * *

Hermione frowned at the large box in curiosity. "You should open it. I don't think you'll guess." Asta told her, smiling.

"Alright then," the newly turned eighteen year old said, opening the wrapping paper, to find a non-labelled box, which she opened carefully. Her eyes widened as she reached in and pulled out the beautiful black leather saddle which was obviously finely made. Attached to it was a note. 'For Dawn, your new mare. Happy Birthday, Asta."

"Asta! You bought me a horse?" Hermione gaped.

"Yep! I know you wanted one of your own, and you love riding. Now, come on, get dressed and we'll grab something we can eat on the way to the stables, and you can see her for yourself. She's adorable."

She really was. Dawn had a white coat and large eyes. Hermione gave her some hay and smiled as she ate the offering quickly. "Oh Asta, I love her."

"Only the best for my sister. She is well trained, can walk, trot, canter, gallop, and jump. She doesn't spook easily and has a nice temperament. Boudicca confirmed it for me. She examined her before I bought her, tested her out. She says she's good for your level rider. But it's entirely up to you to look after her."

"That won't be a problem," Hermione said, smiling as she stroked Dawn's neck.

"After classes, we'll saddle her and Star up and go riding along the cliff top path, yeah?"

"Sounds brilliant!" Hermione smiled. "Oh, we'd better go, or we'll be late for history!" They headed off, their cats following them, not knowing that their ride was going to bring them to a meeting that they did not feel they were ready for.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	5. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

"Are you sure this is where Heimdal said we would be able to find them?" Loki asked Thor exasperatedly, not really believing it was true and that their soul mates were in the area. Thor's perhaps, but his? Hardly. And besides, what would they be doing out so near the cliffs at this time in the night? Apart from the stars and the moon, the darkness was complete. It was half three in the morning!

"I am sure brother! This is where he told us they would be," Thor told him, getting annoyed. They heard a few meows before two cats burst out of the grass, play fighting with each other. The two rolled to a stop at their feet. One, the bigger of the two, was easier to see, as the other could only really be made out by its green eyes with silver flecks, a sign that it was jet black.

As they looked at the cats and the cats looked at them, they heard the sound of hooves heading towards their spot. "Fade? Crookshanks? Where did you go?" A warm voice said.

"You know you can hide better than we can see you," another added this one with more of a musical lilt. Two horses emerged out of the darkness and were pulled to a halt before they reached the two brothers. Loki saw the two young women with the outlines of crescent moons on their foreheads, one in gold, and one in silver. Both radiated power, and it was not entirely mortal power either. "Oh, sorry, we almost didn't see you there," the girl with the silver tattoo said. The marks reminded them of some of the actors in the films Stark showed them, except they were fuller, had more tattoos surrounding them and were all in a sapphire colour.

"That is alright," Thor said, smiling at them both. "May I ask what you are doing out at this time of night riding?"

Both looked at each other, before the girl with the gold tattoo rubbed the marking absently. "We are Vampyre fledglings. Like adult Vampyres, we're nocturnal," she answered. "Taking a ride now is as normal to us as taking a ride in the day would be to humans. What are you doing out here?" Her eyes darted to their foreheads, obviously checking they were bare.

"We were looking for two people with specific Norse runes on their body. Most would mistake them for tattoos, while they may think they are birth marks," Loki answered her. "We were told they would be near here."

"Can I ask who you are first?" she asked, eyes narrowing. Though, they could only see that in this light because they were not human. Had it been even Steve Rogers or Natasha Romanov, it would have been missed. As it was they could see the girls clearly, and he assumed they could see him and Thor just as clearly. He could tell she was suspicious.

"I am Thor Odinson, and this is my brother, Loki," Thor answered her.

They exchanged looks, eyes widening slightly. "I'm Asta Emrys," she said after a moment, "this is Hermione Granger. Would those runes happen to be Kaen and Thuris in gold and silver?"

"They would," Loki said cautiously. Could he have been wrong? Could they be them? Asta pulled her jacket off and pulled the shoulder of her t-shirt down, revealing Kaen, watching him carefully. He felt his eyes widen, just a touch, and he froze. It was her.

"Like this one you mean?" He cleared his throat and nodding, forcing his eyes away from the rune and to look her in the eye again. Her dark hair was pulled up into a weave, a pale face framing green eyes. Her lips were red and full. Her eyes were guarded, but he saw an old pain hidden in them, making her judge everything around her carefully.

"Yes, that is my rune. Are you aware of what it means?"

"Nyx told us at Mabon. Before it, we held the wizards misconceptions, but that is another story," Asta told him, readjusting her shirt and putting her jacket back on, while Hermione shifted her sleeve, revealing the silver Thuris rune.

"You are in contact with Nyx?" Thor asked, surprised at the fact, but grinning as he looked away from the silver rune at Hermione, noting the curious brown eyes that surveyed him with caution.

"All Vampyres pray to her. She is our Goddess. Sometimes she turns up," Hermione answered.

Asta snorted. "And brings an information bombshell with her."

"She wouldn't just turn up simply to say hi," Hermione said to her. She then dismounted. "Sorry, everything recently has come as a bit of a shock. We're still processing things."

"That is alright. Though, I am curious, what is a Vampyre?" Thor asked. They had not heard of them before, and the fact that their soulmates had a link to an Olympian, a pantheon which hey had only a tentative truce with, could help strengthen their alliances.

Asta dismounted, "Well, it's certainly refreshing. Everyone knows. Vampyres are faster, stronger, longer lived and are much more in tune with magic and the world around them than humans. A natural life span is over several centuries. These marks," she gestured to her forehead, before dismounting, "show what we are. A simple outline marks us out as fledglings. Filled in and expanded on shows a matured adult. At around seventeen/eighteen, some humans activate a hormone in their blood which begins the biological change, and the mark appears when a Vampyre tracker fully activates the beginning of the change. Fledglings either complete the change as fully formed Vampyres and tend to realise some sort of gift or affinity, or they reject it."

"And revert back to human?" Loki asked her.

"No, they die. Until one or the other happens, they need to be surrounded by fully formed Vampyres for most of the time for their best chance at survival." Well, there went bringing them home. And there was a chance they would not make it at all.

"Well where are they then? Is it safe for you to be out here on your own?" Thor asked.

Hermione shrugged, "We could spend about two days maximum away from a House of Night. A short ride alone in the night, or visiting the town in the day is no problem. Besides, our House of Night is there," she pointed away from them. A few short miles away was a castle, lights shining from the windows. They had noticed it before, but had not paid it much attention. Both Asta and Hermione relaxed a little bit at the easy topic. The two were not trying to force anything. "We should be heading back soon. We still have work to complete for Theresa on the Rebecca Riots," Hermione told her.

"Yeah, you're right. And I want to start reading Frankenstein and get another book checked off the list," Asta added.

"May we walk you back?" Loki asked.

"Well, if it's not out of your way," Asta said.

"Not at all. We did come to find you two, after all," Thor told her, grinning.

The two fledglings shifted at the reminder, being pushed straight back into that topic. "It couldn't hurt," Hermione said after a moment. "I suppose we should get to know you, see where this goes." They were both reluctant, Loki noted. Something had happened in their past to make them so. He wanted to know what. But that would have to come in time. He and Thor would have to get to know them, gain their trust. It would be a slow process, with no guarantee, but it would be worth it, if they did everything right. The two had suffered real pain. One wrong move could send them running. He did not want to lose this chance. Asta and Hermione grabbed the reigns of their horses and turned them round. The two cats walked off ahead of them and Thor and Loki fell into step beside them.

"So, this House of Night, is it simply there so that fledglings can be around full Vampyres?" Thor asked.

"It's also a school, as well as a coven. We continue with normal lessons, on top of lessons about things like Vampyre History and Sociology. They also know how to give us the best chance at making the change. A strong, healthy fledgling will have a better chance than a lazy, unfit one."

"So, there's plenty of chances for fitness classes and the majority of the food is completely healthy. Of course, unhealthy options are ok, in moderation of course," Asta grinned. "Riding is just one of the exercise classes offered, and we began lessons as part of our actual schooling here. But there are others we are looking at, such as dance and martial arts."

"You want to learn self-defence?" Loki asked.

"Well, the world isn't the safest, and many humans look at us as a threat. Some go so far as to call us demons. Those tend to be just the fanatics though," Asta answered, smiling wryly. "Having some idea of how to defend ourselves would be a good idea."

"Why would they think you were demons?" Thor asked.

"Probably the fact that Vampyres need to drink blood to survive."

"Blood?" Thor's eyebrows shot up as he surveyed Hermione. Even Loki looked shocked.

"Cravings for that tend to come further into the change," Hermione explained, "but yes, blood. Sixth formers, those in their fourth and final year of the change, begin craving. Full Vampyres tend to drink regularly. They have blood donations regularly from the blood bank. Some even know humans who are willing to donate straight to them, if you know what I mean."

"They drink straight from a human?" Loki asked. Hermione nodded.

"That and the whole nocturnal thing tends to give people the creeps. But our physiology means we tend to be sensitive to the sunlight. For some reason, that part has yet to kick in for us. We might just not be far enough along though," Asta told them. "Our night vision is impeccable though."

"Why, if you need blood to survive, do they think such things? It is not as if you kill them for their blood. It is donated. What is the difference between that and donating blood to the hospital?" Loki asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Not everyone thinks things like that, but some do. It is baffling. You don't mind?"

"If you need blood then there is nothing wrong with it. Every being needs to eat. Your people just happen to need blood as part of your diet, instead of simply food and drink," Thor answered her, smiling. They both noticed the two girls relaxed slightly at this. They were obviously fearing a bad reaction. They continued on, talking about Vampyres, and the two brothers explaining things about their own race, on which very little was actually conclusively known to the majority of people. They soon reached the gates however. The four came to a stop as the two cats ran inside. "We should meet another time," Thor said.

"It's Saturday morning now, albeit very early. The town has several café's. One, Food For Thought, is the one we frequent. We can meet you there at two in the afternoon, if you want?" Hermione asked.

"Would that not disturb your sleep?" Loki enquired.

"We've done it a couple of times. We get a few hours' sleep, wake up, go into town, come back and then sleep some more. It's easy to do on the weekends. We get to sleep in longer," Asta explained, smiling slightly. "Besides, you were out there at such a late hour for yourselves no doubt. And, we've gotten a lot stronger lately. We need less sleep than before. Not that that means we can't sleep for twelve hours straight if we want, it's just a nice thing to do every once in a while." It was nice to see someone thinking about them instead of going straight for something that just suited themselves for a change.

"Then we will see you both at two," he said, smiling.

"See you then," Hermione said, before heading inside.

"Goodnight," Asta added, before following her through the gates, the horses walking patiently beside them.

One of the Vampyres at the gate house approached them then. His face was a blank mask. His tattoos formed curved blades, pointing towards his mark. "I know who both of you are, most of us do. Those two are highly thought of here. Especially after our goddess revealed they were her daughters in more mortal forms. Make no mistake, we will be watching and waiting. If either of you hurts them, we do not care how powerful you are, we will do our duty as Sons of Erebus Warriors and kill you to protect them from further harm."

So that was where their power came from, Loki thought as he saw Thor stiffen out of the corner of his eye. They did not just have a connection with Nyx, but were her daughters. Loki nodded. "I give you my word, we have no intention of harming either of them. Have a nice night. Come on, brother," he said quietly to Thor.

"The daughters of Nyx," Thor said as they were heading away.

"Yes, and therefore not someone father can disapprove of like he did Jane Foster when you decided to court her. Be very careful around Hermione. That short meeting, and the response of that warrior was enough to tell me one thing- both of them are emotionally wounded. I believe we are very lucky that they are allowing us the chance to get to know them, never mind anything else. Do not rush into anything. If you hurt her, you will hurt both of them, same as if I hurt Asta, I will hurt Hermione. If one of us loses one of them no doubt the other would withdraw also."

"You think I did not see that?" Thor growled. "I noticed it in their eyes, their stance. Many of even our oldest warriors have not seen the hurt they have. Something has happened to them, I know that. I am not blind."

"I am just cautioning you. There was a time where you would have overlooked it."

"That time has long since passed. Now, I believe we should head home."

"Agreed."

* * *

Asta and Hermione said nothing until they were back in their room and ready for bed. "Well, that was sooner than I thought," Asta said. "I know she said they would turn up soon but I thought she meant in a year… or four."

"Like when we'd changed?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly! What do we do now?"

"Go and meet up with them later and give them a chance. I mean if there's no one out there who we'd have a better chance with, we may as well see if we can make it work with them. And if they are our soul mates and care about this opportunity then they will respect us, and give us what time we need."

"You don't mean to tell them everything, do you?" Asta asked, startled. "We've only just met them!"

"I know that, and no, I don't. All we need to do is let them know that we were involved in the war in the wizarding world and still have a few issues from it. Hopefully, from that, they will respect our need for boundaries, as we would for them if they needed any for any reason."

"They're from a warrior pantheon, do you think they'd understand needing space after a war?"

"They're bound to have seen what war does to people. They have interacted with other races, even if their own doesn't experience the traumas of war, which I doubt. You talked with them too, they seemed to have just the same types of emotions as us, and I didn't see a hint of the bloodlust that would be needed to just not care about these things," Hermione told her, knowing how worried her friend was. All interactions with the opposite sex that was remotely near a physical or romantic relationship had been a very bad experience for her. Either they wanted to latch onto her fame or steal her fortune, or just use her like Dursley had. Hermione knew they were both well within their rights to be weary and suspicious, but Nyx had promised them love and safety, and she wanted to try for that. And she wanted Asta to feel loved and safe as well. Both those feelings had been in short supply through all of her human life. "Come on, let's go to bed. We can keep our meetings with them to public areas with all four of us together at one time as well for the near future, until we're both comfortable with changing the arrangement. We will be right there together, facing this just like we have anything else."

Asta hugged herself and nodded. Hermione was right. She did not have to do this alone, and she was not going to.


	6. The Painful Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Brutus, who had been one of the warriors on duty during the day, agreed to drive them into town. When he dropped them off, the two made their way to their destination and saw Thor and Loki waiting for them outside, but this time wearing normal clothes. The armour and leather would have attracted attention, Asta supposed. "Afternoon," she said, as they approached the two brothers.

"Good afternoon, my lady," Loki answered in greeting. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough." He arched an eyebrow at the lie. It was a good one, but still a lie.

"And you, Lady Hermione?" Thor asked her.

"The same as Asta. How are you both?"

"We are good. But I am curious about the disappearance of your marks," Thor answered.

"School rules state that we have to hide them when going into the town and other areas when we are likely to be seen. Animosity like we discussed last night plays a factor in that. Shall we go inside?" Hermione gestured to the café.

"Of course," Thor said, about to open the door when Asta beat him to it, opening it and going in. It was an easy statement to read. She was used to doing things for herself and would be damned if she let anyone take that from her. They grabbed seats and ordered food and drinks.

"Do all Vampyres hide their marks when leaving the House of Night in the day or just fledglings?" Loki asked them quietly.

"Just fledglings," Hermione replied. "A full grown Vampyre is strong enough and powerful enough to not really have to worry about an attack. Fledglings are another matter. We are considerably weaker and more vulnerable. Even a trauma like a broken leg has been known to lead to the fledgling who received it rejecting the change, if not carefully and properly dealt with. Full Vampyres know how to deal with injured fledglings to increase their chances of survival."

"Ah, this could cause some problems," Loki said.

"Why?" Asta asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"We have quite a few enemies. Should they learn of you, that we have any sort of connection that can be used against us, they would not hesitate to harm you to get to us," he explained, obviously thinking it over.

"Don't stress over it, we aren't exactly strangers to homicidal maniacs trying to kill us," she told him drolly.

"How so?" Thor rumbled, face darkening. "Before we were marked, the both of us were part of a hidden community of wizards."

"The ones that hide in places like Diagon Alley?" Loki clarified.

Both of them nodded before Asta continued. "There was a war going on and we were caught up in it for years, fighting, even when most lived in blissful ignorance. Being marked was the chance at a fresh start. When entering the House of Night, that fresh start is offered to all. Even the chance to change their names."

"Did you?" Loki asked.

"I did. Hermione kept hers. I used to be Sophia Potter. We're familiar with being targets. Just be sure that if you think there's a threat you give us all the details."

"That'll be refreshing," Hermione snorted. "We've never gone into anything with all the details before."

"If we had we would have stayed away from the danger," Asta responded, grinning darkly. "We wouldn't have stumbled upon half as much if we knew everything others kept back from us 'for our own good.'"

"Asta has a knack for finding trouble. I tend to follow to keep her alive," Hermione said, dryly. "Life would have been very quiet if I hadn't."

"That troll found you, may I remind you. And you drew that werewolf towards us too!"

"The first one wasn't my fault. I didn't know one of our teachers would let one loose in the school! And Remus was going right for your past self and Sirius, I had to do something."

"Troll?" Thor asked.

"Werewolf?" Loki demanded.

"Long stories. No doubt most of it is in a book in Flourish and Blotts by now," Asta told them. "They never thought my private life should stay private."

"So, if we learn of a threat to you, we tell you everything we know," Thor clarified.

"It should help keep us out of trouble. As much as possible anyway. Asta is a danger magnet. Always has been."

"If these… exploits, are in fact written down, would you mind if we found these books and read them?" Loki asked.

"It'll be easier that way. Just get us copies of the same things you're reading so we can verify and discard things. Wizards have a tendency to miss some things out and completely make up others. If you start reading while we make our own way through, making up a list of things to tell you about that you wouldn't know thanks to the books, it should be easier than us just telling you everything. A lot of topics are… touchy and we'd rather deal with matters privately if we could."

"Of course," Thor nodded.

They talked for a while until Asta got a text message come through. She was surprised to see it was from Morgana. 'They are welcome here anytime, especially if it helps you and Hermione, Asta.'

"What is it?" Hermione asked her.

"Morgana," Asta told her, before looking up and across the table. "She says you are welcome to come to the House of Night any time you wish."

"So we will not have to continually find meeting places then? That is good," Loki nodded. "I am sure we can arrange to come some nights during the times you have nothing on, like after your classes."

"Are you free tonight?" Thor asked.

"We have our initiation into the Dark Daughters at one. That will probably last at least two hours. The ritual isn't long, but we've been told there's normally a party after any initiation," Hermione told him.

"The Dark Daughters is a group of fledglings, each of whom are talented and gifted in some way," Asta explained, seeing the curiosity on their faces. "It was formed so fledglings knew they did not need to face challenges alone. We were invited to join at Mabon, and tonight we will be initiated into the group."

"Though you could come after," Hermione suggested. "I'm sure Celeste and the others wouldn't mind."

Asta nodded. "She's right," she agreed.

* * *

"I thought we were going to read the books," Thor said as he followed his brother up the winding stairs of one of the palace towers.

"They told us they were alright with us learning the truth. This will simply make it easier for them. They will not need to relive the traumas in their pasts simply to correct mistakes in the books we read. Scrying the past will not tell us a false tale," Loki continued the upward walk, ignoring every room until they reached the very top of the tower. The room was empty except for a large orb containing a swirling mist of changing colours. "When we see them again later, we can tell them we watched the past instead of reading edited versions about it. They will not need to worry about correcting misconceptions this way, and can talk to us about the past entirely in their own time."

Thor sighed and nodded. "Very well. But I will not keep this from them."

"I had no intention of it," Loki told him, before striding to the orb. He waved his hand over it, concentrating on Asta Emrys, once Sophia Potter, and Hermione Granger, and the war and pain they had suffered to make them so weary, as he cast the revealing spell. The memories started off with the deaths of a young couple and the seeming death of their murderer, leaving a baby orphaned. Had they not heard the man call the woman, Lily and tell her to "take Sophia and run," they would have been confused.

"To have lost her parents so young, no wonder she changed her name," Thor said, but Loki shook her head.

"No, I think there is something else behind that," Loki replied, watching the orb carefully as the scene changed, and they saw her being left on a doorstep with nothing but a blanket and a letter. They would be here for a while.

* * *

The ritual was held close to a cliff. Celeste had prepared the alter and cast the circle, and called Asta and Hermione forward. "In memory of the sea-bound Isle of Skye where the Dark Daughters were born, I use seawater to cleanse the space around my sister candidates," she said, sprinkling the seawater from the goblet around them. She then used the spirit candle to light the bowl full of basil aflame. She allowed it to burn for a moment, before blowing it out so smoke remained. She encouraged the smoke around Hermione and Asta and spoke the next part of the ritual.

"Sweet basil exorcises negativity. As air carries basil around and through you, let any negatives be banished from your life." She then burnt and put out pine needles, holding out the bowl towards them. "Be brave and embrace your new destiny. You know Nyx is ever with you. Now, from this day forth, know that your sisters, the Dark Daughters, are also ever with you. If you are afraid, call on wind for a sister, and you will be answered. If you are lonely, go to a sister and you will know friendship. When you look in the eyes of another Dark Daughter, know that you see the love and compassion of Nyx reflected there."

She exchanged the bowl for the crystal ritual chalice filled with wine. She approached them and held it to them. "If you choose the pledge of Sisterhood, you will never truly be alone. What is your choice, Fledglings?"

Asta took the offered chalice. Smiling she spoke clearly. "I choose life!" She drank and handed it back to Celeste, who handed it to Hermione.

"I choose life!" Hermione repeated, smiling widely.

"Welcome to our sisterhood of life, love and happiness! Welcome, Dark Daughters!" The others all called out.

Asta and Hermione both said the words to close the ceremony and then the group converged on them, hugging them and welcoming them to the group. Slowly, they headed back to the House of Night, where the celebration would be held in the rec room. The food that had been prepared and supplied was wonderful and Asta and Hermione were really enjoying themselves. Celeste presented them both with a pair of earrings. Asta's were in the shape of music notes and contained crystals embedded in it. Hermione's also had crystals but were in the shape of cats. However, when Morgana and Athena appeared, they knew something was wrong. The two Vampyres pulled their fledglings to one side.

"What is it?" Asta asked.

"Thor and Loki are both here. Neither seem to be in a very good mood," Athena told them. "They also seem to believe you are both in danger." The two exchanged looks.

"We should see them. Find out what this is about. But not here," Asta said.

The others agreed. They told Celeste their reasons and left, promising to return if they could. Morgana led the way to her office. Loki was sat in a chair, and Thor was pacing, glaring as he did so. When they entered, Thor turned to the door and Loki stood. "If we could have a few moments in private, first, Priestesses, we would be very grateful," Loki said, smoothly.

The two women looked at their students, who exchanged a look before nodding. "Very well," Morgana said. "But we will be right outside and will return if we are needed."

When the door closed behind them Asta went straight in. "Right, what is it?"

Loki sighed. "It was easy to see that the subject of what you went through was a very difficult one for you both. I believed that it would be easier if we could find a way to have the truth of the situation without you needing to read twisted accounts of the truth to tell us what was true and what was false. You had agreed to it, but I thought if we knew, but you could then speak of it in your own time it would be easier for you both. Remove the pressure, so to speak."

Hermione groaned. "What did you do?"

"We used a Scrying stone, believing we would only see what you were alright with telling us at this point in time," Thor answered. His voice then took on more of a growling tone. "We saw more than we expected."

Asta dropped heavily into a seat, and placed her face into her hands. "You weren't meant to know about that."

Hermione sat down beside her and leant into her, letting out a small whimper. "Only three others _know_."

"We were going to tell you about the Scrying stone anyway, but we could not keep quiet on this. We did not want to hide that we had discovered this. I am sorry. I should have been more specific when casting the spell," Loki's tone was soft, but they could hear the undercurrent of steel. Both were angry at what they had discovered.

"Can we change the subject? You said we were in danger?" Hermione said, gathering her thoughts and looking up at them.

Thor nodded. "We quickly realised that not all threats to you were dead at the end of the war. In fact, many were in positions of power," he answered, looking solely at Hermione as he said the last part. He was obviously thinking of Edward Rosier, brother of the deceased Evan Rosier, both of whom were supporters of the Dark Lord. The still living brother had been her boss at the Ministry, Head of the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. She had been his secretary, and unfortunately, a bit more. She shivered in revulsion as the memories began to push their way to the surface and swallowed back the bile, forcing the memories back down. They had a present threat to focus on.

"Go on," Asta prompted, wrapping her arm around Hermione. Both of them were used to being strong for one another.

"So we searched out any threats that might come at you from that front," Loki continued. "We found that Albus Dumbledore, Ronald and Molly Weasley have formed a plot to search the two of you out. Once you were found, their plan is to kidnap you both. They believe holding you Hermione hostage against Asta will have you agreeing to the marriage with Ronald Weasley and handing over your fortune."

"They are still pursuing that?" Asta asked. "What did they plan to do with Hermione if they succeeded?"

"Dumbledore apparently knows a few people in Amsterdam's magical equivalent of its Red Light District," Thor growled. "He believes you will fetch a high price." He practically spat the words out and had continued pacing. The air became heavy and both brothers' eyes widened as they saw the two fledglings react. Lightning began to ark off Hermione's skin and through her hair while green magic began pulsing around Asta. The door flew open and Morgana and Athena hurried in.

"We need to calm them both, quickly," Morgana said, heading for Asta as Athena did the same for Hermione.

"What happened?" Athena asked.

"We told them of a plot being made against them, to gain control of Asta and her fortune and sell Hermione after using her as a bargaining chip," Loki said, before explaining in depth. "Their powers are very similar to our own. Would you allow us to help bring their powers back under control so they do not hurt themselves?"

"Go ahead," Athena stepped aside.

Thor strode forward and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders, before bending down so they were at eye level with each other. Loki moved behind Asta but also placed is hands on her shoulders and bent down, this time to speak quietly in her ear. "Asta I need you to calm down. We will protect you both and teach you to protect yourselves, but you need to be calm first. I can teach you things that no mortal wizard would ever believe possible, so that should Dumbledore come he will be no more than a fly to you. Take a deep breath and calm yourself." She started to do so, and he felt her powers beginning to retract. His shoulders relaxed slightly, knowing he would not need to cast a shield around her. Hermione on the other hand, may be a different matter altogether. He looked around and saw that Thor had it well in hand.

"Listen to me, Hermione. I will not allow any of this to happen to you, or Asta. You need to control your power, before you hurt someone. You and Asta are safe, I promise you that. Anyone attempting to take you would become quickly acquainted with Mjolnir. Please, calm down before you do harm to yourself or another." Slowly, the lightning faded.

She looked up at him, her eyes beginning to clear up. "Athena?"

"I am here, Hermione," Athena said, approaching and pulling her into a hug.

"Don't let them do that to Asta or me?"

"Never."

"I need to get some air," Asta said, just as Hermione asked "Can I get something to drink?"

"Of course, Asta," Morgana told her.

"I will have some drinks brought up," Athena said, leaving go of the young fledgling.

Asta stood. "May I accompany you, my lady?" Loki asked.

She looked at him for a moment, before she nodded. "Sure." She led the way out, squeezing Hermione's shoulder as she went, and made a bee line for the outside, and the gardens. Neither talked until they were sure they were alone outside. "Did you mean what you said? About teaching me?" Asta asked.

"Of course. You are being threatened and need to know defence. I know I cannot always be there to protect you. Besides, allowing others to fight for you is not really you, is it?"

"Not really, no," she said, hugging herself, and looking up at the stars as they walked. She was nervous around him still and did not really know how to approach the dormant bond between them. Perhaps this training would be something to help that.

Loki came to a stop. "My lady," he said, alerting her to his pause in movement. She turned to look at him, eyes weary. "I know your past is hard for you, especially to talk about. I will not ask you about it. Should you wish to talk about it, I am always ready to listen, but I will not push you. I want you to take things at a pace that is entirely comfortable to you. I do not wish to push you away. I will also never touch you without your permission, unless you are losing control like earlier, and I need to help you gain back control, or you are injured. I swear I will not hurt you and add to the pain you have endured. I will only help you ease it."

Asta's eyes were wide as she watched him. He really had no intention of pushing her into anything? She felt reassurance in her gut. She had the feeling her instincts, or perhaps Nyx, were telling her he was being honest. "Thank you. That means a lot to me," she nodded.

He smiled. "It is no problem."


	7. Protections and Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

"Here," Athena said, handing the glass of red wine to Hermione, before giving another to Thor.

Thor thanked her before sitting down beside Hermione, who was drinking deeply. "Hermione, you need not worry so much. These mortals do not stand a chance. Loki plans to place wards around the House of Night and around yours and Asta's rooms. We will both be here regularly. Especially so, now that we know of your powers."

"You can help us learn to use them properly?" She asked him.

Thor smiled. "Of course. I use lightning and storms all the time in battle. It is a formidable power. Asta's powers are very close to Loki's, no doubt he will teach her much."

"That is good. We have been unable to find anyone to tutor them so far. No one quite has powers like theirs. Had their abilities manifested as visions or an affinity for one of the five elements, we would have had an abundance of knowledge to help them with," Athena said.

"I will have Brutus increase his warrior's patrols and inform them of the situation," Morgana said. "This has not been the first time the House of Night, or its residents, have been threatened. This castle was built to withstand an attack, and the first High Priestess here embedded protective spells into the very stone. We will not be idle ourselves, so when you are not here, you need not worry."

"Thank you, Priestess," Thor said. "I will inform my brother. Would you mind if I spent some time with your warriors? It would help if I knew their skills."

"Of course. I am sure Brutus would be happy to explain things with you."

Thor looked at Hermione and reached out and placed his hand on hers, which was still trembling. "I give you my word, I will protect you, Hermione. What happened in your past will not be repeated," he told her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

Just then, the door opened and Asta and Loki entered. Asta went straight over to Hermione and hugged her. "You feeling ok, Mya?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll be fine. You?"

"Same," Asta replied.

Before Loki could close the door, Crookshanks and Fade darted in, going to their fledglings. He smiled slightly as he closed the door. "If only they were bigger. They would be ideal protectors," he told them. Fade and Crookshanks looked up at him as the silver flecks in their eyes began to glow.

"I think we're about to find out what Nyx did to them at Mabon," Asta said.

The silver light enveloped the two cats and they grew. The group stared as the light faded, revealing that the two were no longer house cats anymore. Crookshanks had become a tiger and Fade had become a panther.

"Who would guess that a cat that could transform into a tiger slept on the end of my bed every night?" Hermione asked, while Asta just made a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

Fade looked at her and placed her head in Asta's lap, prompting an ear scratching from the startled fledgling. "You're still just Fade, aren't you? Just bigger," she realised aloud.

"Well, now you have protectors who will remain close to you at all times," Thor said, grinning. "That is good news."

"Yes, but I still wish to place protective spells of my own," Loki said. "Would it be alright if I entered your rooms to place them, and then wandered around the grounds to add more?"

Asta looked at Hermione, who nodded at her. "Sure. We'll show you where to go," she said, standing. Fade and Crookshanks began to glow again, but this time they shrunk.

The group headed out of the office then, and Morgana decided to ask a couple more questions. "Apart from what you have already told us, what are the plans of these wizards?"

"They plan on using a tracking spell to find them. They believe Asta and Hermione are both together somewhere. Once they have a positive result with the spell, they will apparate to find the girls, stun them and take them. That is the plan at least," Loki explained.

"And if it failed?" Morgana asked.

"They would no doubt either try again or form another approach," Loki told her.

Asta led the way into the girls' dorm and to the room she shared with Hermione. The moment he entered, Loki began moving round, green light forming round his hands as he cast spells, the light seeping into the walls and disappearing. "You sharing a room makes this easier," he said as he worked. Loki spent a bit of extra time at the window, reinforcing it, and adding enchantments so that only those with friendly intentions would be able to see whoever was sat looking out.

"I need to meet with your warriors," Thor said to Morgana.

"Yes, of course. I will take you to see Brutus," Morgana told him.

"I can take him," Hermione said.

Morgana smiled and nodded. "Very well. Asta, will you show Loki around the grounds, so he can add those other protective spells?"

"Sure," Asta replied.

"We will leave you to it then," Athena said.

When they had left, the two fledglings led the two Aesir out of the building, then going their separate ways. Hermione walked in silence for a few minutes, but there was something she really needed to know. "How much did you see exactly? When you were scrying?"

Thor watched her for a moment, easily guessing what she meant. "Only enough to guess what happened. On the three... occasions," he ground out the last word. Hermione could see his anger simmering in his eyes, but sensed it was not at her.

"Was it the same for Cassia?" She wanted to be able to reassure her sister that they had not seen, just knew what had happened. Had context.

"Yes it was. I promise you, Hermione, we only saw enough to know what had happened. Would you mind answering a question?"

She shrugged, looking down at the ground. They had come to a stop. "It depends on the question."

"The ones who... assaulted you, have they been punished?"

Hermione did not answer immediately. Thor was startled to see her shoulders start to shake and then a sob broke out of her. Hermione covered her face with her hands as another sob came out of her.

Thor gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione? What is it?"

"They... My boss was a pureblood wizard. I was just a muggleborn. Now I'm a fledgling. In the eyes of the wizarding world I should be flattered to have his attention spent on me." The sobs increased and he had the urge to pull her into him. She looked so alone.

Thor drew her into him and wrapped his arms around her, his hand came up and started stroking her hair. "No more harm will come to you, I swear. And that mortal will not go unpunished for what he has done. Allow me to deal with him. I know Loki wants to punish Vernon Dursley. Let me ensure he will never have the chance to torment you or another again."

Hermione did not know what he planned. But the idea that her rapist could hurt other innocent women disgusted her. She may want to put it behind her, but she could not go around, knowing he was still able to hurt others and get off without punishment. She nodded against his chest, hands grasping at his armour. He held her until she stopped crying and pulled away herself, brushing away the tears. He felt loathe to lose contact with her, though would have preferred it being under better, happier circumstances. He offered her his arm. Hermione accepted it and they continued walking.

"So," she asked after a moment, "how long have you been a warrior?" She internally winced at the question. Had she not been so shaken, she would have asked a question with a far less obvious answer.

Thor smiled, noticing the attempt to get back to easier waters, and happily obliging, ignoring her embarrassment. "I have been training since I was old enough to hold a blade. Loki as well. My first battle came when I was forty."

Hermon frowned in confusion. "Wouldn't it have been sooner?"

Thor shook his head. "Up until our maturity, it takes two years to age where Midgardians only age one. So, at forty, I would be considered twenty here."

"I see," Hermione nodded, understanding. "How do you keep fighting all the time? There were plenty of times in the war where I found it very hard to keep going. It would have been very easy to just disappear."

"There are times where it has been hard," he told her honestly. "But I grew up knowing it was my duty to fight to protect my people. If you had disappeared, what would have happened to those you left behind? Your friends? Asta? I do not doubt that idea entered your mind. That kept you going, yes? Thoughts like that keep me fighting as well. I cannot allow my people to fight alone."

"I guess it's different, growing up learning to and knowing you'll be fighting, compared to growing up as a dentists daughter, believing the most exciting thing you'll ever do is learn to become a witch."

"Different situations produce different people, you are right. Hopefully, when you learn how to fight, it will be no more than simply something for you to put your mind at ease, that you know how. If I have my way, Hermione, you need never be in a real battle again. After your war, your struggles, both you and your sister deserve peace. I shall endeavour to give it to you."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thank you."

* * *

"How long until they come, do you think?" Asta asked Loki as they walked.

"A few days at the most. Three, I think. It will take them a while to start tracking Hermione, when they realise Sophia Potter cannot be tracked. If you wish, we could ask for rooms here and remain until they come? We have been gone longer before, so it would be no trouble."

Asta felt a sense of safety well up inside of her. Despite her past, she was finding it easy to trust him. Was it the bond? Nyx's words? His promise? Or her lifelong want of love, family? Perhaps a mix of all of them? One thing was certain, she did not want him to leave just yet. Not while there was a threat, at least.

Asta nodded, a small smile on her face as she nodded. "That sounds good," she said to him.

"Very well, I will ask for rooms for my brother and I."

"So, what are you doing, exactly? Magic wise, I mean?" Asta asked gesturing at the walls, which he had begun casting spells at.

"It is a ward net which will prevent people teleporting in and will inform me should anyone enter with malicious intent. It will force those teleporting in to rebound, at least a mile away. They will only be able to walk in, and the moment they do, I am sure they will be surrounded by warriors."

Asta watched intently as he worked, describing each step as he did so, and the spell work involved. Asta felt a small smile appear. She felt that everything would be fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Unwanted Visits

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Two days later, Asta and Hermione were awoken in the early afternoon by urgent knocking on their door. They shared a tired look and Asta got up and answered the door, peering out into the corridor. Brutus was there. "The wizards tried to get through the wards and then had the audacity to walk up to the front gate. They are in the outer courtyard, surrounded by warriors, your mentors and mates. If you wish to speak with them, now would be your chance."

"Give us a minute to get dressed," she replied.

Brutus did not look happy, but he nodded. Since the reveal that she and Hermione were the daughters of Nyx, the warriors had become more protective of them than other fledglings. They were now of the opinion that it was their duty to protect their goddess' daughter's, since fate had brought them to their house of night. Asta closed the door and she and Hermione headed for their respective wardrobes to look for something which would emphasise they were part of the House of Night. Asta chose a black v neck drape dress with a thin gold belt which held the third former symbol over her heart. Hermione chose a black v neck 1950's short sleeved casual dress, which also held the third former symbol over her heart. Black heels and elegant silver and gold jewellery completed their outfits. Looking at each other, they both had to admit that, even in the day, they looked very much like Vampyre's, even when they were still just fledglings.

Brutus was waiting for them when they left the room. He led the way down to the outer courtyard, where they saw he had not exaggerated when he said the three were surrounded. Each Warrior looked ready to attack. Molly and Ron looked nervous, but Dumbledore looked as calm and grandfatherly as ever. Thor and Loki looked ready to kill the three slowly.

"You are harbouring two members of our society, it really is best if you hand them over to us," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Except we're not a part of it," Asta said.

Reluctantly, the warriors parted to let them through, to face the three humans. Morgana and Athena moved to stand by the two fledglings and Thor and Loki took protective positions behind them. "We aren't exactly human anymore, Professor," Hermione said.

The three looked gobsmacked. Dumbledore was the first to recover. "Be that as it may, Miss Granger, you left your job without the compulsory notice, and Miss Potter stole the Potter fortune away."

"Firstly, I changed my name to Asta Emrys when I was marked, secondly, when I got rid of my wizarding fortune, I was still Lady Potter and had received no notification of any future change in that situation, so I had every right to do as I wished with that money. As to Hermione, the obligatory one month notice would have seen her dead, she had no choice but to leave to a House of Night immediately."

"Therefore, Albus Dumbledore, you have no grounds to be here," Morgana said. "Both Asta and Hermione have very valid reasons. They are Vampyre fledglings now, apart from humans."

"But she stole my money!" Ron shouted.

Loki started forward angrily, moving between the two sisters and the wizards, magic dancing around his fingers. "Your money? You deserve nothing from Asta, mortal. Come near her, or Hermione, and I will kill you. My brother will be more than happy to join in as well. We know of your plans, you are lucky to still be alive."

Molly, obviously believing everyone to be distracted, watching Ron and Loki, drew her wand and pointed it in the direction of Hermione and Asta. She was about to curse when Loki moved. He was practically a blur as he drew a knife, swinging it down and easily cutting through Molly's wrist. For a moment, all was silent as the hand and wand hit the ground. Then, the pain hit her and she began wailing.

Thor stepped forward, ready to attack as well, lightning filling the sky. The warriors readied their weapons and some pulled Asta and Hermione back, so there were several blocking them from view.

"I suggest you leave now, before anyone else comes to harm, Albus Dumbledore. And know this, for your attempts against Hermione Granger and Asta Emrys, no human wizard is allowed contact with any fledgling here, or allowed to be present on these grounds any longer. Should they be found here, I will use the Old Ways to try them. I will also be speaking to both Vampyre High Council's to see to it that the same rules apply to all Houses of Night. You have proved that your people are not to be trusted around our own. Should a wizard child be marked, their parents will no longer be able to see them until they complete the change, thanks to your impertinence. Now leave, before you start a war!" Morgana declared.

Dumbledore grabbed both Molly and Ron and dragged them out, several warriors following to ensure they went where they were meant to. Asta grabbed Hermione's hand and let out a slight sigh. They were gone, for now at least. And Dumbledore now knew the situation was a lot more complicated for him than he had likely anticipated. Hopefully that would be a deterrent somewhat. The girls were ushered back inside and Thor and Loki walked with them back to their room.

"What now?" Asta asked.

"We have a while until they try anything else," Loki said. "The Weasley's may even be put off. Dumbledore, him I am unsure about."

"For now, you both need to rest," Thor told them. "Being too tired and stressed could be bad for the both of you."

"Will we see you this evening?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Thor answered, beaming. "After your classes?"

"What about breakfast?" Asta suggested. "We could get something from the kitchens."

"That sounds wonderful," Loki nodded. We will see you then. Have a good day."

"You too," She smiled. With that, the fledglings went into their room.

* * *

"What now? They're too well guarded to get to!" Molly snarled, cradling her stump of an arm. It was healed, but there was something stopping magic from giving her a new hand. Even a construct. "And we are not allowed onto the grounds! The ministry would have our heads if we started a war with the Vampyres!" True to her word, Morgana had been in touch with both High Councils. And they had both agreed that should a human witch or wizard step foot on Vampyre territory it would mean war if the ones in questions were not dealt with. The Vampyres were also adamant that they get to deal with the intruders, without repercussions. They were very protective over Asta and Hermione, but no one quite knew why.

"They are indeed well guarded," Dumbledore agreed. "But how well guarded if we provide other distractions? Someone else to occupy their time and attentions?"

* * *

Two weeks later, it was visiting evening. Asta and Hermione were both there. While Asta did not expect anyone to visit her, she knew Hermione was hoping her parents would come. They had said they would. And she had a lot she wanted to tell them.

"Hermione!"

They both turned to the voice and Hermione smiled and headed over to her parents and hugged them.

"I'm so glad you made it!" she pulled back. "I have a lot to tell you! So much has happened!"

"What else could have happened? You're already a Vampire," Edward Granger said, frowning.

Hermione and Asta both frowned. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Asta asked, eyes narrowing. If she was a cat, her hackles would have raised.

"Asta, perhaps I should have a few minutes with my parents alone. We should go out to the gardens for a walk," Hermione said to her.

"Alright. I'll be around. Call if you need anything," Asta said, watching the elder Grangers warily, before walking away.

Asta made her way to the buffet table and had just been about to pick up a plate when she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine. "There you bloody are," he growled. She turned and paled. Both Vernon and Petunia Dursley stood in front of her, and both were very angry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, backing up into the table, shaking it.

"What do you mean? The whole bloody neighbourhood knows you were marked! We've had to deal with the shame since! Our reputation is in tatters because you're even more of a freak than before! We are here to stop you ruining our lives!"

Vernon was advancing on her, until a hand clamped down on his shoulder. The three of them turned to see a young warrior, blonde hair cut short, mark tattooing in the form of various blades. "You will leave her be. And leave these grounds. She will no longer have contact with you, if that is your wish, but you will not bother her again, is that understood?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Asta's uncle growled.

"He is a warrior charged with the protection of this House of Night and those who reside here," Morgana said, approaching. "And I am High Priestess here. Think mix of clergy and head teacher. Dorian asked you to leave, and so do I. You are not welcome here."

Silence had fallen. Other warriors were heading for them, while everyone else watched. Every single vampyre and fledgling were glaring at the Dursleys however. Most were unaware of what they had done. But they all noticed the threat the two human adults seemed to pose to Asta. Warriors escorted the angry Dursleys out of the room, and then out of the building.

"I don't understand how they found out about me being Marked. What were they doing here?"

"I have a feeling they were sent by Dumbledore," Morgana replied. "I would suggest you and Hermione remain within the walls of the House of Night for the next few days. They obviously intended to try and draw you out."

Asta nodded. "I need some space. I'm going to go to the temple."

"Of course. Take all the time you need. If you need the rest of the night, you can be excused from your later classes."

"Thank you, Morgana. Will you tell Hermione where I've gone?"

"I will," she nodded, smiling softly.

Asta bid her mentor goodbye and walked away, heading for the temple, feeling shaken. Being confronted with her tormentors had been hell. Now she needed to recover from it.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	9. Old Ways Enacted

**A/N: All of this so far, is already on Ao3, I'm currently just transferring what is already written and as such I am able to give multiple chapters very quickly. When they are all up, which will be by the end of today, updates will slow to whenever I've finished a chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

"So these wizards are attempting to harm both your soulmates?" Volstagg asked Thor and Loki as they crossed the bridge to the gateway of the Bifrost. "Are they suicidal?"

"Apparently so," Thor answered. "Which is why we want you to join us on Midgard for a while. At least until things calm down. Then, should Loki or I need to leave, there are others there that the wizards will know nothing about to keep them safe."

"A sound strategy," Sif nodded. "I look forward to meeting them."

* * *

Hermione felt her shoulders tense as she led her human parents out to the courtyard garden nearest to the hall being used for visitation evening. They had not been overjoyed with her being a witch- but other people had no reason to find out about that. A change of species was a lot harder to cover up. When sure they were alone, she finally turned to look at them, drawing in a deep breath.

"So, what is it that you want to tell us?" her mother, Susan, asked.

"Asta and I recently met Nyx during a full moon ritual. Her and her warrior, Kalona. There, they revealed to us that our spirits are the spirits of their twin daughters who had been taken from them not long after birth and thrown into mortal bodies."

"What is this nonsense? Have they been giving you some sort of drug, is that it? Do Vampyres condone the use of hallucinogenic drugs?" Edward snapped.

"Of course not! Something like that could cause me or any other fledgling to reject the change- which means death if you haven't forgotten," Hermione responded, frowning. "I would never take part in something like that. You raised me better."

Susan snorted. "Obviously not well enough. You just have to keep falling deeper into this strangeness. At least as a witch you were still _human_. And to find out that you are mixing with those Avengers! Do you know the danger those kinds of people bring into the lives of people around them? But of course, you have a death wish. You have since you learnt of magic. Sensibility went out of your head. And to hear that you're being _encouraged_ to believe that you're not our daughter, but the daughter of some fictional goddess!"

"She is _not_ fictional! I've met her! And I never said I wasn't your daughter, just that my spirit was born for the first time as hers! Think of it as reincarnation!"

"There's no such thing, it is scientifically impossible," Edward dismissed.

Hermione gathered a ball of crackling electricity into her hand. "This should be too! And there's also the fact that I can fly if I want to- with the aid of a broom. I can also render people unconscious with a mere word, open doors with a thought! Science can prove none of that possible!"

"A religious fanatic! They have turned you into a religious fanatic! Look around you Hermione, you've been indoctrinated into a cult!" Edward spat out, shouting now. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "That is it, you are coming home. We'll get you into a hospital. Perhaps they can reverse the change. At least make you human again, if nothing else."

Hermione pulled back, startling him, but he did not let her go. "I am not leaving!" she yanked her arm trying to pull away. "Let me go!"

SLAP.

Hermione reeled in shock at the blow, before she stared at her mother. Never before had either of them laid a hand on her. It was unreal.

"You will do as your father says," Susan all but growled out.

Suddenly a large hand clasped down on Edward's shoulder and he was thrown bodily across the courtyard, landing with a heavy thump, just as Susan was tackled by a snarling tiger and pinned to the ground, ready to rip her throat out if she made one more move. Hermione found herself tucked under one arm and looked up to see a very livid Thor glaring at her parents. "If you value your lives, you will leave. Now."

Hermione looked round and saw Loki and four others. All of them seemed to be itching to go for weapons. She turned back to look at the tiger. "Crookshanks," she said. He looked up at her. "Come here. It's ok now."

He slunk towards her, leaving Susan gasping, her eyes filled with terror. She scrambled up and ran over to Edward, helping him up. "Who the hell are you to interrupt our conversation with our daughter?!" Edward snarled at him, before shrinking back at the glare he received.

"If you can treat Hermione like you have, you do not deserve to know," Thor answered.

Mustering up what little courage he could, Edward looked at Hermione. "If we leave now Hermione, you will not hear from us again. And do not expect to be welcome in our home. You will not be able to come crying to us when this all goes wrong!"

"Then go. Better you leave my life than drag me into yours and kill me in the process!"

That left no more room for arguments and the two left. Hermione let out a breath. "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting that," she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"It does not seem to be a coincidence that on our way in, we saw the Dursley's being escorted out," Loki said. His face was dark, he obviously wanted to hunt down the Dursleys. "Where is Asta, Hermione?"

"Night," Hermione breathed. "This must have been some sort of set up by Dumbledore. The last I saw, she was in the hall with the others, but the Dursley's weren't there then. Morgana will know."

* * *

Asta heard the footsteps enter the temple and knew it meant trouble. She stood from where she was knelt, in front of the altar, and turned. Ron stood in the doorway, watching her.

"You really should not be here," she said, going over everything in her head that Loki had taught her so far. She knew it would be needed.

"You have been nothing but trouble since we first met. Couldn't you just do what you were meant to?" He drew his wand and raised it.

"I'd rather not. Besides, you're doing what you're not meant to right now. You've just invited a death sentence onto your head."

"It won't matter. By the time anyone realises I was here, I'll be gone. And you'll be dead. These creatures can bury your ruined corpse. My mum lost her hand to that demon of yours. Now he'll lose you."

Ron shot off a blasting hex and Asta moved. It still connected with her arm and she felt it break and cried out as she threw a ball of energy at the red head. Her aim was, luckily, truer. Ron flew out through the doors and connected with a wall. He dragged himself up, only to scream in pain as Fade's powerful jaws clamped down on his wand arm, and dragged him back to the floor, growling.

"Asta!"

"In here!" She said, dropping to the floor herself, trying to bite back her cry of pain. She wanted to clutch her arm, but knew that would only make the pain worse.

Loki was the first through the door, followed closely by Hermione, then Morgana. Thor and four people she didn't know and several warriors stopped to block her from Ron, who was still being held down by Fade.

Loki knelt down beside her. "What did he do?" He hissed, examining her.

"Broke my arm. He was planning on killing me," she said.

"Have him taken to a room and treated," Morgana ordered to the warriors, pointing at Ron. "He is not to simply bleed out on his own. The wizarding world must be made aware that our threats are not empty. I will want everyone in the main courtyard at sunrise today! But be sure none of the humans here become aware of it."

"Yes, Priestess," Dorian nodded, before grabbing Ron's free arm, hoping that the panther would release the idiot. Fade did, and he lifted the crying, bloody mess in a fire mans' lift. He took three other Warriors with him, just to ensure they would be seen as taking the proper precautions. The last thing he needed at the moment was to piss off gods who had already been enraged.

"Are you alright?" Hermione fussed.

"I've been in worse situations," Asta grinned, then winced as she jolted her arm.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," Morgana said. "Let the healers keep an eye on you. I want you to stay there for the rest of the night and the day, just to be sure."

Asta sighed and nodded. "Alright then," She placed her good hand on the floor to brace herself to stand up when Loki shook his head.

"Don't," he said. "Here, let me."

Gently, he picked her up and she rolled her eyes. "It's my arm that's broken, not my leg."

"You need to rest. You have been through a lot tonight."

"Again, I've been through worse."

"Yes, but now you are going through a change which can kill you if you are subjected to too much stress. You have been through quite enough today. Now relax," with that, he began walking, muttering to himself in another language. Asta shook her head and then leant it against his chest.

In the infirmary, Loki worked with Octavia to help her arm begin to heal and the pain ebbed away to a dull throb. While the bone had been knitted back together, Octavia still insisted on putting her arm in a sling and ordered her not to use it for the next five days.

"Now, you need to rest. You should be able to attend at sunrise, but after that, I want you back here, in this bed. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Octavia," Asta nodded. She looked up at Loki as the Vampyre walked off to tell the others that treatment had been finished and they could come in if they wanted to. "Do you mind staying with me?"

"Of course not, I will stay for however long you wish," he nodded, taking the nearest seat besides the bed, before Hermione rushed in.

"How did your meeting with your parents go?" Asta asked her.

Hermione's face fell and she recounted the whole thing. "I'd be willing to bet Dumbledore was behind them coming in the first place."

"Do you think he could have been behind what they said?"

"No. I think that was all them. They would have gotten on quite well with the Dursley's when it comes to opinions on the abnormal."

"They are lucky they got out with their lives for what they tried," Thor growled. "But how will that boy be dealt with?"

"Traditionally, execution was through beheading. Brutus, as the leader of the Sons of Erebus, will likely carry it out."

Loki was about to say he would like to be the one to do it instead when he felt a hand touch his. Asta had reached out with her good hand to grasp his and he understood. For years the red head had been one of her best friends. When the time came for his execution, Asta wanted Loki with her- not carrying out the deed. Something he would be happy to do. She needed him more than he wanted to carry out revenge personally. The boy would die anyway.

* * *

The sun was just poking out over the horizon when Ron was dragged outside and forced to his knees, in the centre of those gathered. Everyone who was in the House of Night were there, as Morgana had ordered. "The last time this Wizard stood in these grounds he heard me swear that should another of his kind trespass in any House of Night or attack any of our kin, they would be dealt with according to the old ways. He did not just trespass on our lands. He did so with the intent of the murder of one of our own!" Morgana addressed the waiting audience. "The Wizarding Ministry currently hold the opinion that this one wizard is not worth a war. They will not interfere with justice. They recognise that his actions, had they been successful, would have sparked a war. It was only last Mabon when Nyx stood amongst us and claimed Asta Emrys and Hermione Granger as her daughters- two born to her and cast into mortal bodies. Ronald Weasley intended to murder a daughter of Nyx. An act that will not go unpunished. Warrior, your blade."

Brutus stepped forward and drew his sword, before approaching Ron and the two Warriors who had him under control. They forced him down further, so his neck was across the block. Asta moved closer to Loki, and noticed Hermione doing the same with Thor. A comforting arm enveloped her. It was hard to reconcile the man that tried to murder her with the boy she had fought a troll with.

Brutus raised his sword and swung it. The thud sounded, followed by a lighter one and Ron's head rolled. Asta's eyes closed as she inhaled and smelt the blood. Her mouth watered and she felt revulsion. Ron had just been executed and she was attracted to the smell of his blood!


	10. First Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

Asta bit her lip as the car pulled through the gates to her house. Loki had agreed to come with her, though was puzzled as to who she wanted him to meet. "It'll be far easier to show you when we get there," she answered.

Jeremy had picked them up Saturday morning and they would spend two days in the mansion. She saw Loki raise an eyebrow as he looked out the window at the large house. "The Potter family were rather well off," she said.

"Which is why the Weasleys and Dumbledore were so eager to get a hold of you," he said.

"Unfortunately," Asta sighed. As the car stopped, they got out and Asta thanked Jeremy for coming to pick them up. She led the way inside and then upstairs to the study where her parents resided. "Hi, I'm home," she said as she walked through the door. James and Lily Potter were beaming as they entered the study.

"Oh honey, it's so good to see you!" Lily said happily. "We've been so worried! The others have been passing on your messages but it's not the same as seeing you!"

"It's good to have you back home kiddo," James said. "So, is this him?" He was watching Loki carefully.

Asta took hold of Loki's hand. "Mum, dad, this is Loki, my soulmate. Loki, these are my human parents, James and Lily Potter."

"An honour to meet you both," Loki said, nodding. Sympathy welled within him as he realised that this was the closest she would ever get to interacting with the couple who would have raised her and loved her as parents had they not been murdered when she was so young. It must hurt her far more than she let on that she only had a portrait to interact with.

"You hurt her, I swear I will come back from the grave and drag you into it!" James said. "OW!"

Lily was glaring at her husband who she had just knocked upside the head. "James Charlus Potter! That man is our daughter's soul mate, not some random boy she brought home, having only met him the day before!" Lily then turned and smiled at them both, focusing on Loki. "It's wonderful to meet you. We've heard of everything you have done for Asta and can't thank you enough."

"There is no need for thanks. Asta is my soulmate. I would protect her from anything."

"Good or you're a dead man walking," James muttered.

Lily's eyes narrowed," Asta, honey, why don't you take Loki on a tour of the house. I need to have a few words with your father."

"Right, yeah," Asta nodded, before leading the way back out of the room. "Sorry about him, I think he's trying to make up for lost time in some strange way," she said once the door had shut behind them.

"It is alright, Asta. I have been threatened far worse in the past. It was actually rather novel for the threat to come from a painting."

"Yes, I am still getting used to that. The muggle world does not have talkative paintings."

"Oh I am sure that I know someone who could invent them. Best not give him any ideas though."

"Is this the infamous Tony Stark that I have heard of?"

"Aye."

"Then if what half I have heard of him is true, then I completely agree with you. That man has enough ideas of his own."

It was an hour later, when they were sat down waiting for dinner to be cooked that Loki brought up what she thought no one had noticed.

"You have been craving," he said suddenly, looking at her closely.

"What?" Asta asked, shocked.

"Since that mortal was executed. You have been craving blood."

"How did you know?"

"I noticed first on the night. I thought you had simply begun developing the heightened sense of smell your people share. But then you started watching others a bit too closely if they cut themselves as time went on. I believe only Hermione and Thor have noticed, and I believe she was exhibiting similar signs. It is getting worse for you, yes?"

She sighed and nodded. "If I am in close contact with someone I can hear their pulse and my throat feels as if it's dry and it's scratching all the time, but I haven't even completed my first year of The Change. I should not even be able to smell blood like this!"

He reached out and, when she nodded slightly, stroked her cheek. "I have read many of your history books and texts on your people's physiology. Such early development is not entirely unheard of, and has always been a good sign. You do not need to deny yourself what you need."

"When we get back, I'll speak with Morgana. She should be able to arrange something."

Loki shook his head. "There is no need for that. You can drink from me. You need not starve while I am here," he said, rolling up his left sleeve, revealing his wrist.

Asta looked at him, eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive. We are soulmates, I see nothing wrong with it. Besides, I have read about blood drinking and that it can be pleasurable. I do not want some human getting the wrong impression if all you needed from them was some blood and they thought there would be the chance of something more."

She smiled and then nodded. "Thank you for this."

He smiled back at her and held out his wrist. "Do you need a knife?"

Asta shook her head. "No, my nails have developed to meet the blood lust." She cut along his wrist and his blood welled. Suddenly all she could hear was his pulse and all she could smell was him, intensified as if to fill the room. Grabbing his wrist she brought her lips to it and locked around the wound, feeling the blood fill her mouth.

Loki inhaled sharply as pleasure washed through him, before he pushed it down. At the moment, all she needed from him was blood, nothing more. But this did not need to be clinical. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her into him and began running his hand through her hair. "Whatever you need, darling, just come to me and you shall have it."

Asta let out a little moan, only able to think about how wonderful his blood tasted. Was this just because she was a vampire, or was it because he was more than human?

* * *

Several hours later, Asta lay in bed. The sun was now up and she still could not sleep. Sighing, she got up and decided she was going to head downstairs and get something to drink. A cup of tea was sounding wonderful. She did not want to disturb Loki, he was probably asleep at the moment. She threw on her dressing gown and opened the door, just as the one across the hall from hers opened. Loki stepped out and they both stopped, obviously surprised.

"Could you not sleep either, Asta?" He asked.

"No. I've been trying to, but no luck. I was going to get a cup of tea. You?"

"Very much the same. Shall we?" he held out his arm.

Asta accepted it and they headed downstairs to the kitchen and with a wave of his hand, the kettle started to boil and the tea began to prepare itself. Sitting down at the kitchen counter, she rested her head on his shoulder. In the past week she had started to find it far easier to relax around him, and even Thor. She was trusting them, and knew it was the same for Hermione. Since Dumbledore and the Weasleys turned up, everything was getting easier between them. She knew she would not be hurt by him. She was trusting her instincts far more. "Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me today?" she repeated her request from when she was injured.

"Anytime you wish me to, Asta."

She moved closer to him and sipped at her tea.

* * *

Molly was glaring at the newspaper, in which her son's death was consigned to a small obituary. "What are we going to do, Arthur? Those monsters have murdered our son and they are getting away with it!"

"We are going to do nothing, Molly. If Ron had heeded the warning you were given, if you and Dumbledore had not encouraged that ridiculous belief of his, Ron would be alive! As it is, we have lost another son because you and he got greedy! After everything you have already done you could not leave the poor girl alone? And when you found her to cause her more grief, you found she was better protected than you could have thought and still you pushed! And now we have lost another son! No Molly, this is not the Vampyre's fault. The blame lies with Ron, Albus bloody Dumbledore and you. If you even think of causing any more trouble you will find yourself cast out of this family, so behave!" With that, Arthur stormed out of the house. He had to get to work.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling more rested than she had in a while, and it was then that she began to realise she had not had a nightmare last night. Inhaling a familiar warm scent, she opened her eyes and looked at her soulmate. He was still fast asleep and snoring deeply. Hermione had always thought that snoring would cause her trouble sleeping, not help it, but she guessed his meant that, subconsciously she knew he was there with her, and that she was safe. She was sure Asta would not quite believe this when she got back to the House of Night.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	11. Yule

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Chapter 11

Time passed by quickly, with no more sign of Dumbledore or Molly, or anyone else for that matter. A few wizarding children across the world were marked, and true to the word of the two Vampyre councils, wizarding adults were allowed nowhere near them afterwards and would not be until they completed the change. While relations between wizards and Vampyres were tense, the peace was holding, each ministry hoping to avoid a war- especially one which would also involve Asgardians. No human wizard government wanted a war with the gods against them.

Both Asta and Hermione were progressing with their studies and with mastering their new abilities, with the help of their soul mates. They were also coming out of their shells, and being more open with those around them. This was progress and their mentors stopped worrying so much. And then there was their physical development. That the two fledglings were craving was a wonderful sign. Both had admitted to drinking from their soul mates, and were starting to sense their presence, even when they were far away- that they had imprinted was not doubted, but that could only help them in this case.

Both were catching up to their peers in their studies and had entered full classes, but with a few extra sessions, just to be sure nothing was missed, while they also continued practising their hobbies. Hermione was singing more, and around more people now, as well as making progress on writing a book on experiences of muggle born wizards and witches in the magical world. There were a few other vampires she could go to for that information. She hoped to be able to get it to those entering the wizarding world so they would be prepared for the animosity they would face. Asta was learning to play the violin as well as the piano now, and found she was preferring the string instrument. While she enjoyed the piano, it was easier to practise the violin, due to being able to take it anywhere. She still enjoyed the piano, but she was progressing further with the violin. Music was helping her organise her thoughts and calm her when she was stressed. She had been borrowing one from the music rooms for now, but no one seemed to mind. She treated it well, and if anyone else needed it, she gave it back for that period, knowing that she was allowed to keep practising with it during the other times.

Yule was just around the corner, something both sisters were looking forward to, but neither knew how it would go, or what they would be doing. House of Night yuletide celebrations were something neither had experienced, but both of their soul mates were expected to return home for their own celebrations. It had been a while since both brothers had left for an extended period of time. They were both surprised when Thor and Loki had asked them to come to Asgard the day after Yule itself, when celebrations were still ongoing in the citadel. They knew both fledglings wanted to spend yule at the House of Night, but they wanted them to experience celebrations on Asgard as well. They had apparently ran it past Morgana and Athena as well, and received a positive response. Should the girls agree, then arrangements would be made for four adult Vampyres to also accompany them, so that they could spend more time away from the school with less chance of rejecting the change.

Both of them had thought it was a wonderful idea, and it meant that there would only be a day where they were apart. And the chance to get to explore a new world would be an amazing experience. The Yule celebrations saw trees being decorated throughout the House of Night. The ritual on Yule itself was followed by a large feast. While food was good everyday of the year, this was spectacular. Asta went for the goose dinner, while Hermione chose the duck option and they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. But both were anticipating tomorrow when they would be reunited with their soulmates and get the chance to explore a new realm.

"I can't believe you're going to miss the Dark Daughters ritual tomorrow night! It will be the first you have missed since your initiation!" Celeste said to them as they talked over dinner.

Asta, occupied with a mouthful of the tender goose breast shrugged apologetically, leaving Hermione to answer. "We know, but this is a chance we just can't pass up. Besides, considering our connections to them, it's to be expected that, somepoint in the future, we will be spending quite a bit of time with our soulmates in their home."

"I understand," Celeste nodded. "And I really envy you the chance to visit another realm. But we will be missing two important members of our circle tomorrow."

Asta looked up and grinned as she saw Sif enter the dining room, and waved to the warrior. The dark haired woman smiled and headed for their table. She had offered to remain with the coven to watch over them, knowing how important both fledglings were. She had heard the talk of the courtiers the few times she had returned home. These two being the soul mates of the princes would form an alliance between Asgard and Olympus. The two realms rarely had contact, since the few times they had it had almost resulted in war. Nyx was now one of the strongest in Olympus, thanks to her prevalence in other realms, and as such held in high regard. A true, strong peace was finally in reach with the realm which could be a real threat to their people, and perhaps then, following that, strong allies. She had also heard the mutterings of Thanos being on the rise, searching for the infinity stones. They may need every person they could get should those rumours prove true.

But protecting the two were easy. They were both likable enough, and she held them in high regard. They had both fought to protect each other and other innocents in a war, when they could have just run from it. But they had not. Besides, She Knew Thor and Loki would be unbearable all through the celebrations if someone they trusted were not there to protect their soul mates. Besides, it was only for one Yuletide. The Warriors three would take the next three, should the girls remain for their coven's celebrations. And she got on well with the people here too. The warriors welcomed her participation in training and none seemed to wonder why she had chosen the route of a warrior, as some did in other realms. Less so, now at home, but she remembered the opposition to her donning armour instead of dresses.

"Hello Sif, how was your patrol?" Hermione asked in greeting.

Sif sat down and someone appeared with a plate for her, filled with the meal she had requested earlier. She nodded in thanks before answering Hermione's question.

"As quiet as always," Sif said. "I do believe the ones attempting this have decided to back off. For now at least. No doubt learning that the threat to their lives was serious was more than enough to get them to rethink their plans. If we hear from them again, it will be quite a while in the future, I am sure."

"Oh good, I could do with some peace and quiet," Asta said.

"How was your ritual?"

"Very good," Hermione answered. "The sermon was very enlightening."

* * *

"Where did you disappear off to for those hours, brother?" Thor asked, finally locating Loki in his chambers, wrapping a long package.

"I had some business to attend to," Loki answered, not looking up. He was sure Asta would like the gift he had commissioned for her.

"On Yule? It is a time for relaxation! Not business!"

"I needed to do it before I saw Asta again," Loki said, finally looking at his brother.  
"Another present for her?"

"Not quite. And it is certainly not something she will hear about from me," he smirked.

* * *

The police officers at the scene were horrified at the crime scene in the small, nice, area. Until now, crime had been limited to vandalism and some underage drinking, but this was horrifying. The two victims had been found spread eagle on their stomachs, eyes and mouths wide in terror and pain, frozen there in death. Their ribs had been pulled out of their spines like bloodied wings and there was blood and organs all around them.

"I'm surprised no one heard them," the coroner said. "They were most certainly alive for quite a bit of this process. No doubt they were screaming through most of it."

"I'm going to start asking the neighbours. See what may have been seen, or heard," one officer said, glad of an excuse to get out of there.

* * *

Asta and Hermione both gaped at the sight in front of them. The glittering bridge stretched out in front of them, leading to the towering golden city. "It's beautiful," Hermione breathed. Asta merely nodded.

"I am glad you like it!"

Both of them tore their eyes away from the sight to see Thor and Loki approaching them. The Warriors Three remained on their horses, while others were present for them and Sif as well as Athena, Dorian, Hestia and Jason, the four vampires sent to accompany them, to ensure they did not reject the change.

"Welcome to Asgard," Thor added to his earlier statement, grinning. He caught Hermione in a tight hug.

Loki approached Asta, and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, glad she was regularly initiating contact now. She was not rejecting the bond between them. He was sure the therapy sessions he knew she went to were helping her a great deal. He felt his magic finally relax and knew she would be feeling something similar, especially considering the Imprint between them. He had seen the awe on her face and hoped she would come to love his home. He wanted her to find a home here too. Somewhere completely disconnected from what she had experienced in her past life. He was sure he could entice her to live here after she had completed the change. Especially should this first visit go well.

"I missed you," she murmured quietly. It had only been a day, but she really had.

"And I you," he replied, just as quietly, before looking up and addressing all the new arrivals. "Come, rooms have been prepared for you all and then I think a tour is in order. There are also still plenty of festivities on going, which I am sure you will enjoy." With that, they headed for the horses that the Warriors Three were keeping an eye on.

* * *

Hermione and Asta each had their own rooms here, but they were right next door to each other, and in the same wing as their soul mates. The same could be said of the rooms of the other four vampires. It had obviously been stressed that there was a great need for them to remain close to the fledglings. The room was huge and consisted of a living room, study, a bedroom and a bathroom.

"This is wonderful," she said.

"And yours any time that you visit. It will be kept aside for you, and the same for Hermione's. No guest will have this room. It is yours," Loki said as she wandered, looking at everything. There were already a couple of Asgardian style gowns in the wardrobe, she noticed, but it was the wrapped present on the desk in the study that stopped her.

"You didn't," she said, turning to look at him.

Loki smiled. "I had to. It is Yule, after all. Go on, open it."

Before moving to open it, Asta put her satchel on the desk and opened it. She pulled out a present and offered it to him, smiling. "I think you'll like it."

He shook his head. He should have guessed she would expect nothing but would have gotten something for him in spite of that. He closed the distance and accepted the parcel, kissing her lightly. "Thank you." He made no move to open it just yet, indicating to her present instead.

Asta opened it, finding a finely carved dark wood box. Opening it, she gasped. "Oh Loki, it's beautiful, thank you." Inside the box was a beautifully made Violin and bow, each made of what seemed to be the same wood as the box. She carefully picked the instrument and bow up, placing the violin under her chin and placing the bow to the strings. Playing a few short notes told her it was perfectly tuned. She looked up at him and smiled widely, before placing it back in its box.

"I love it, thank you!"

He smiled and nodded. "I am glad," he said. "It was difficult figuring out what you would like, until your sister mentioned that the one you had was something you were merely practising on."

"It is wonderful. Now I can give that one back to the music department fully."

"There is some sheet music in the top right draw of the desk. They were composed by some of Asgards finest. I thought you might enjoy learning some new music," he added.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could ask about that. You know me well. Thank you. Now, are you going to open yours?"

He smiled at her, before pulling the paper away, revealing a box. Opening it, revealed a book nestled in velvet. It was obviously very old, but also very well preserved.

"It is a book written by Lilith, the Vampyre who created our High Council and unified our people in the eighth century. It is a rare text, but goes quite in depth on our people. The books you've so far had access to, I am told, don't quite cover everything. That will. Morgana pointed me in its direction. Until I acquired it, this book has spent the last few decades in the San Clemente Island Library."

He gently opened its first pages, seeing that the book was hand written. He was sure that this book would be treasured by her people. That she had acquired it to gift it to him was touching. Loki smiled widely at her. "I will read this from cover to cover and keep it safe. Thank you, Asta. It is a gift I appreciate." Anything to further understand what she was going through with the change and what she would later become was a great boon.

* * *

Hermione was in a daze at the sight of the jewellery Thor had given her. It had to cost a fortune for the pieces to be made. There was a necklace, earrings and bracelet in the set, as well as a silver belt with an ornate dagger sheath and dagger that came with it.

"This is too much!" She gaped.

He shook his head. "No, it is not. Besides, each piece has an enchantment on them for your protection. Even if you were only wearing the earrings you would be protected. And with the dagger you will have something else you can protect yourself with. I even asked that they forge it so that you can channel your magic and other abilities through it."

Thor knew there would be times where he would not be there to protect her. Knowing she had some other protection from him would ease his mind during that time. Especially as the craftsmen of Asgard were the greatest in the Nine Realms. No wizards spell could get passed the protective magic on these.

Hermione looked at him and smiled softly. She knew he was unlikely to back down on this, so she put the belt on. She would save the rest for special occasions. They were far too fine for anything else. He grinned and she pushed his present across to him. He opened it to find an ornate mirror.

"I have the other one. They are communications mirrors. No matter if you are here, or anywhere else, we can always talk now."

Thor scooped her into another tight hug. "I did not know such a device existed. This is an amazing gift, Hermione. I am happy you knew of these."

* * *

Asta still felt full. It seemed food was prevalent in Yuletide celebrations everywhere, and whenever she turned around, it seemed someone else was urging her to try new food. They returned home a week later, but she had enjoyed every moment of her time in Asgard. She had been introduced to both Odin and Frigga, a meeting which had luckily gone well. And since then, Frigga had asked both sisters to spend some time with her, which they had done, speaking with the Queen for a long time, getting to know her. Asta just hoped she had liked them. It had seemed that way.

The Bifrost touched down and this time they had been accompanied back by their soul mates. Morgana was waiting on the group, frowning.

"What is wrong?" Athena asked.

"The police are here," Morgana answered, before looking to Asta. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley have been found dead, and they wish to speak to you."

* * *

 **A/N Please review!**


	12. The Move

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 12

The two police officers, both wearing plainclothes, were waiting in Morgana's office. One of them was holding a manila folder and scowling, while his partner's expression was neutral.

"We only need to speak with Miss Potter," The scowling officer said, as Hermione, Thor and Loki entered the room as well.

"It's Emrys now. Asta Emrys. I changed my name when I first arrived here, and I asked them to come."

The other officer waved his hand. "It's fine, Miss Emrys. I'm sorry to inform you, but your aunt and Uncle were both found dead just before Christmas. Our colleagues in Surry did some investigating and a lot of their neighbours mentioned you. Would you mind giving us an account of your whereabouts for the twentieth of December?"

"I was here, all day and on the twenty first, Yule itself. The next day, Hermione and I went to Asgard."

"There are many people here who can vouch for Asta's whereabouts, myself included," Morgana said.

"Is there anything you know about that could have led to their deaths? Any enemies?"

The scowling officer snorted, and placed the file on the desk, opening it and spreading out the pictures.

The colour drained from Morgana's face at the sight. She barely recognised the bloody mess that was the living room of the house she had grown up in, or the bodies of her Aunt and Uncle. "An enemy enough to do this?" He sneered.

"That is enough!" Morgana said, slamming her hands onto the desk. "It is obvious you believe my student the killer, but you have no proof. She has an air tight alibi that will be spoken for by other residents here as I have already said to you. You have no right to come here and upset her!"

"They were vile. They always thought themselves better than everyone else. You want enemies, look no further than the street they lived on," Asta said. The two were showed out pretty soon after that, and Asta and Loki went for a walk.

"I am sorry you had to see that, Asta," he said, softly.

She let out a breath. "They're gone now… I never thought I would be able to say that. I no longer have to fear him… It's more of a relief than knowing Voldemort's gone." Asta turned to look at him. "You could have just scared them shitless, you know."

Loki nodded. "But he never would have been sorry for what he did. And neither would she. She was your Aunt, your own family, and she encouraged what he did to you to keep you 'under thumb'!" He was sneering at the thought.

"Are we going to have Aurors turning up next, investigating the death of a Ministry Official?"

"Hardly. They would not dare come here. Not now."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you felt you needed to do that for me."

"You need not be sorry. I did it so he would face appropriate punishment. No one else would have done anything. And he cannot harm anyone else now. Neither of them can."

That day, Asta slept through the night, without a single nightmare. It was strange, but so much fear had still remained with her. Seeing those pictures, while stomach turning, had laid those fears to rest. For a while at least. She went to see Aine the next night, glad to see the psychologist and run through it with her.

* * *

"You should have warned me, brother," Thor said to Loki.

"To be honest, I was not expecting it to come up like this. I knew she would find out they had died, but nothing like this. But I have everything else covered. They will soon have a prime suspect, and will not be able to even look in Asta's direction in regards to this matter again."

* * *

The tape of a CCTV camera a neighbour of the Dursley's had installed had revealed something the police had no idea how to take. An old man, with a long white beard had knocked on the Dursley's door and was let in on the night of their death. Sometime after the time of death, he had left the house. The man was someone that no neighbour could identify. No one had ever seen him before, or knew of anyone fitting his description, but he had been let into the house as if the Dursley's had known him. But there was absolutely nothing telling the police who this man could be.

* * *

Things quietened down after that, and Asta and Hermione found themselves able to focus on their studies and getting to know their soul mates and others, forming friendships and bonds as their time in the House of Night passed. They began extra training with their mentors, and it was obvious they had been tagged as High Priestess material. Plus, their mentors thought that the training would help them in their future. A High Priestess had to know how to lead, and should their relationships with their soul mates progress far enough, both would then be royalty. But they had plenty of time to learn.

* * *

2 Years Later.

Asta laughed as she felt Loki catch her round the waist and spin her round to face him. "Hello love," he said, kissing her gently.

"I've missed you," she replied, breaking the kiss. "How did the mission go?"

"Well enough. Another Hydra base is down, and more Intel secured. SHIELD is positive that no more traitors are within its ranks."

A year ago, Fury had received a tip off that Hydra had been infiltrating his organisation for years. With the Avengers and a few select, trusted agents, he had begun to root out the Hydra spies. Soon enough, SHIELD's upper level agents were all just loyalists, and they could then progress to the lower levels to eradicate the threat. But that had pushed them to safe houses and bases. The last few months had seen the Avengers being sent on various missions to take these bases out and capture the Hydra agents.

"Will you be able to stay for a while now?"

"Of course," Loki grinned. "How would you like to go out for dinner? Just you and me? I found somewhere I think you might like. A little Italian place."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll go get changed."

"I will meet you at the gate and teleport us there," he said.

Hermione was not in their room, she was probably with Thor, more than likely. Whenever their soul mates left for a while, both wanted to spend time with them catching up. She quickly grabbed a black suit dress and changed into it, putting on makeup to conceal her mark.

It did not take long for her to get fully ready and re-join Loki. The restaurant was small, but the food was delicious. "You are showing symptoms of growing close to the end of the change, darling." He said.

"I have a year and a half left at the moment."

"Yes, but it must be a good sign. Apart from your mark not being filled in, you look almost exactly like a fully changed vampire."

"You never know, maybe I'll be one of the few to change early."

"I hope so. I would really like to be able to take you somewhere secluded to have you all to myself for quite some time. A couple of days would not be enough."

Asta blushed, but smiled. They had become rather close, physically, but they had not yet progressed to the stage of having sex. She was sure she was almost ready for that stage, but thought that she would probably only be fully ready when she changed. When she knew she was not going to die.

As they left, Loki teleported them back, and found Morgana waiting on them. "What's wrong?" Asta asked.

"The Cardiff House of Night has been attacked, and all of the occupants slaughtered. I do believe Dumbledore is making his move."

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
